The Catalyst
by April-Showers82
Summary: Bella is faced with her destiny and is finally learning how the choices she makes truly affect those around her. Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with Stephanie Meyer.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It's always hard to read about how other people think of you. For people to read your life's story only to judge one way or another. That hurts. To see that there are so many stories about my life, some that are good and some that are not. In all of them, I make a choice between Edward and Jacob. If only it were that simple.

No one knew, especially not me, that I am the catalyst for all of these things. It is my choices that make or break things. It has taken so long for me to finally figure this out. So many repeated performances of my life in which I would choose either Jacob or Edward and none had turned out right. Each scenario always brought heartache and pain.

Now that this is my last chance to get it right, I finally figured out where I fit in this thing. Before my knowledge of being the Catalyst, I often blamed others and not myself for the things that happened. I never took the time to see that I had the power to do what was right for everyone, me included. I never realized that I have power as well, even for a regular human. I had always wondered what brought the supernatural to my door step. It's not like when I first came to live in Forks, Washington with Charlie that my infamous brush with the supernatural began. It began with my father becoming best friends with a latent werewolf shape shifter. At that moment destinies were formed, callings were made, and choices were decided that will affect not only one individual human, but the supernatural and natural world together.

So, this is the final story of Isabella Marie Swan. Let's hope that this is the best one.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Having the house to herself, Bella's thoughts and feelings were allowed to run freely without filtering or fear of someone else's reactions. Guilt and shame flooded her for putting the only other person she truly loved, besides Edward, in such a chaotic mess. She had just arrived home from telling Jacob that she loved him, but not enough to leave Edward. The booming sound of someone pounding on her front door startled Bella out of her inner monologue.

"Who could that be? Everyone from the pack is still in La Push and Edward is at home." Bella questioned herself. As Bella opened the door, she was shocked by whom she saw standing on her doorstep. It was none other than Leah Clearwater, who had the most intense expression on her face.

"Leah! Um, not that you can't be here, but what are you doing here?

"I've come to say some things to you and I want you to listen, keep your mouth closed, and for once try to think of someone other than yourself!" stated Leah

Shocked at Leah's brashness, Bella invited Leah in to have her say. Bella took Leah into the living room. Leah sat on the couch while Bella sat in her father's recliner. "Let's get one thing straight here Swan. Despite how it seems, I don't hate you. I hate your actions, indecisiveness, and your uncanny ability to use and hurt everyone around you." Leah bluntly stated.

Again, shocked at Leah's directness, Bella couldn't help but acknowledge Leah's feelings, especially since she agreed with Leah's assessment of her. Actually, Bella realizes that she has only been acting this way since she met Edward. But, Edward was perfect and she, of course by her own and everyone else's standards, apparently wasn't.

"Don't give me that look Swan." Leah sighed. "From what I've seen of you from my own observations, that of the pack, and overhearing conversations between your dad and Billy, it seems that you are really not that bad of a person. However, that does not excuse how you have treated everyone that has cared about you. Do you really understand the pain and devastation that you have caused just by being associated with those leeches?"

Before Bella could reprimand Leah for her choice of words, Leah barreled on. Jumping up from her seat on the couch, Leah began to pace. Visibly, Bella could see that Leah was trying to control herself and think about what she was going to say next. There and then, Bella decided to try and understand why Leah was here and what she needed to express. Just as Bella decided this, Leah began her tirade again.

"I've thought a lot about this Swan. I saw what happened on that mountain. Let me tell you one thing about that. You don't kiss a man like that out of desperation, but out of pure unadulterated love. The intensity of your feelings mirrored Jacob's so completely that we were for sure he imprinted on you."

At this statement Bella's heart began to race right along with her thoughts. She started wondering if he did finally imprint on her. This idea was beginning to make Bella ecstatic! Finally, the fear of losing Jacob to some unknown beauty was slowly melting away. Yet, Leah's next words took Bella's breath away.

"But he didn't. That is why he left you so quick. That is why he said what he did. He was hoping that you would open up and love him the way that he loves you. Your next words almost sealed the nail in his hearts coffin. You told him not to fight, to stay with you. As much as he wanted to stay with you, he knew that you didn't really mean it. So he left you there to join the fight."

Bella didn't know what to say. She knew that everything that Leah was saying was true. Bella knew that she loved Jacob; she just wasn't sure if she could give him what he asked for. "First, you told him that you loved him... then the next thing you do is tell him that his love, friendship, and sacrifice were not enough. You practically ripped out his still beating heart!" yelled Leah.

Bella continued to sit with her hair blocking her face and chewing on her bottom lip. With a quavering voice Bella asks "What should I have done?"

Incredulously, Leah stares at Bella. Finally, in a weary and defeated look, Leah begins to issue her ultimatum. "Let him go. Leave him alone for good. Let him find happiness away from you. You claim to love him, but regardless to whether the love is romantic, platonic, or familial; never has anyone treated their loved ones as you have. If I didn't know any better, I would think that you were a bloodsucker yourself. Since that is all you have been doing since you became involved with the Cullens. Sure, they helped save you from a few vampires, but to how many more did they expose you to in the first place? How many lives have been destroyed by their mere presence? The moment that Edward Cullen came into your life, is the very moment he began to turn you."

"Stop right there! The Cullens, especially Edward, mean no one any harm! They can't help what they are! Why can't any of you see that? Yeah, I have been exposed to more vampires than I would ever like to be, but that doesn't mean that they did it on purpose!" yells Bella.

Sarcastically laughing, Leah begins to finish her statement. "Just listen to yourself! You are so hung up on their "perfection" and "helpfulness" Leah puts into quotation marks, that you refuse to see the truth!"

"And what truth is that Leah? Since you see things oh so much clearer than I do!" Bella yells again.

"You really want to know? The Cullens, regardless to their "vegetarian" lifestyle, brings nothing but death and destruction! Do you realize how many lives have been altered and completely destroyed by their mere presence? Do you not see that, while some may not die due to a vampire's bite, their lives and the lives of all of the people around them are completely turned on its axis? Does that not register in your head? Do you not see the worry and fear that is on my mother's face, on Billy's face, when we have to go out and protect everyone from vampires? Do you not see that had not your precious Cullens returned, none of us would have to experience this hellish life?" says Leah.

"You're just bitter because Sam didn't imprint on you, but on your cousin. So don't put the blame on the Cullens for that!" Bella spats.

"You think you know it all don't you? You think that you've figured it all out. Well, you haven't. I wasn't talking just about imprinting, as you so callously stated. I was also referring to your father." Leah begins.

"What does my father have to do with this? He knows nothing of vampires and werewolves!" says Bella.

"See that is where you are wrong, Ms. Swan. Even though Charlie may not know the specifics of the vampire vs. werewolf world, he has undoubtedly become a part of it due to your actions and choices. You willingly bring vampires into your home, exposing your dad to them without a care for his thoughts, feelings, and safety. And before you begin to defend them, think about it. I mean really think about it. Have your precious Cullens never slipped up? Have they never been so tempted by someone's blood that their inner monster was unleashed? By the look on your face, I know that I am right. Your father has gone through more hell with you than your mother ever put him through! For months Charlie was out of his mind due to worry about you! I know you've heard this before, but you didn't experience the devastation you put your father through when Edward left you! You were so occupied with your hurt feelings about your perfect Cullens leaving you that you never once noticed how your actions were hurting him! He hates Edward, but because he loves you so much and is so afraid to lose you, again, that he puts up with your relationship with him. You know, for a human you are just as selfish as they are. No wonder you fit in so well with them. " states Leah emphatically.

"Take that back, Leah!" Bella angrily says.

"No! It is high time someone told you the truth and stopped holding your hand! However since you refuse to see reason here is your final ultimatum. Either you give Jacob the love, appreciation, and support he deserves or you leave him alone for as long as you live, dead or undead."

"You can't give me that garbage Leah!" whispers Bella harshly.

"Yes I can and I have. I have been delegated with this task, while Billy tells your father the same thing. Do you even understand the rift you are causing in a decades old friendship? You do and you don't even care as long as you keep your Cullens. You don't care that we, the pack, actually accepted you because you made Jacob happy at one time? You don't care that we fought not only to save your scrawny neck, but for all the lives in Forks and La Push! Argh, you are so infuriating! I refuse to let you destroy our Alpha this way." shouts Leah.

"Alpha, what do you mean Alpha? Jake is not the Alpha, Sam is." Bella states in a moment of confusion.

"Again, that is where you are so very wrong. Jacob is the Alpha. It was always his position to have. Due to you and Sam's refusal of some things, Jacob accepted his birthright and became our Alpha. Why do you think that we were so precise and coordinated? Why do you think that we made quick work of those newborns, even with the help of the Cullens? It was because of Jake and his desire to protect his heart. Nevertheless, the injuries that he received for defending me, was due to not only my misjudgment of the situation, but of his unparalleled need to protect you. I fully accept my blame for the injuries to his body, but you reject the idea that you are responsible for the injuries and damage to his heart, mind, and quite literally, soul." explains Leah.

"I…I…" stutters Bella.

"Save it! I am done. I came here to say what needed to be said. You have only four days to decide what you are going to do. If you decide to side with the Cullens then you need to leave Forks immediately. We will not have you and the Cullens continue to wreak havoc on everyone's lives." Leah demandingly says.

"Before I do that, could you please explain to me how this directly affects Jake as the Alpha? And why do I only have four days to make my decision?" Bella, fearful of Leah's reaction, asks. Bella looks at the fierce warrior woman and wonders if Leah will actually tell her anything concerning this matter. "Look, I don't understand how my choice will destroy him, when his imprint is out there waiting on him!" Bella begins, but is interrupted by a somber looking and sounding Leah.

"Have you noticed the bond between the two of you? Have you noticed how intertwined you both are in each other's lives? It wasn't happenstance that brought your father and Billy together as best friends. It was the Spirits will that it happened. Jacob's Alpha position is different from any alpha before him, including Taha Aki. Jacob has been tasked with leading an ever increasing pack and overlooking the safety and protection of the lives on the reservation and off. With the expansion of today's world, there is more ground to cover and someone who is familiar with the ever changing world we live in is in high demand. Both of you had to grow up quickly. Both of you faced the loss of normalcy in your family. While Jacob lost his mother and later on his sisters, you lost the time and relationship that you could have had with your father. There is an innate understanding that the two of you have of one another. You not only understand, but sense each other's needs." Leah abruptly stops.

"But what does that have to do with him and imprinting?" questions Bella.

"It has everything to do with imprinting. Jacob will not imprint because his focus cannot be tunneled into a single person. He cannot and will not let everyone around him suffer for the needs of one person. What you two have is called a Soul Bond. It had been prophesied in our culture that there would be a great Alpha, with his Catalyst that will save all people from the ravaging of the Cold Ones." says Leah.

"Wait a minute! What are you talking about? I have never heard of this before? Why would I be this, this Catalyst that you are talking about?" Bella questions Leah again.

"You will have to talk to Old Quill about that. Oh, and you only have four days because that is how long it is going to take for Jake to heal, phase again, and begin his mission with or without you." With that last statement Leah got up and walked out the door leaving Bella with a slack jaw and her thoughts to keep her company.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the Cullen residence, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Esme began to wonder why Bella had sent Edward home instead of allowing him to be with her after the fight. They openly discussed that they knew Bella should feel safer now that Edward destroyed Victoria. They did sympathize with her about her mutt friend and the extent of his injuries. They also wondered how long it would take for Carlisle to finish and return home safely.

Not too far into the grounds outside of the house stood Edward alone with his thoughts. At first it would seem that he was merely enjoying the beautiful and artful landscape that Esme designed. However, he was really waiting for the other person in the yard with him to speak her mind and leave him in peace. "Edward, I know what you did," Rosalie approached Edward outside of the Cullen residence away from the ears of the rest of the family.

"Rose, what inane incessant babble are you spouting now?" Edward states without turning around. "What does this vain creature want with me? She has become an ever present thorn in my side when it comes to my acquisition of Bella. First, she gives Bella mean and catty looks, and then proceeds to be as unwelcoming towards her as possible. I could care less that she thinks that I am bringing unnecessary danger to the family. She already has a mate, one she herself turned. So, why is it so horrible for me to want what everyone else has?" thought Edward.

"Humph, you would stand there and act all holier than thou, as if you are truly not the monster we both know you are. I figured out why Bella becomes a simpering fool every time you are around. I must congratulate you for concocting this ingenious plan of yours. You certainly had us all fooled. You see, I began to wonder about the two of you. I wanted to know why you were able to walk away from your singer, especially after removing James' venom from her. It really became peculiar when you demanded that we all leave her alone with absolutely no contact from any of us."

"Rose, again I have no idea of what you are talking about. In reference to my despicable reasons for leaving Bella the way that I did, save your breath. I know that I was wrong and that I put her not only in Victoria's waiting hands, but also into that simpleton mutt's clutches as well."

"Oh Edward, you think that is the only reason I am out here confronting you?"

"Well, what other reason is there? Remember, I can see your thoughts and none of them pique my interest or deserve commenting upon," Edward snickers.

"Well, dear brother," Rosalie begins sarcastically. "I have figured out your plans. Plain and simple you marked Bella with your venom."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Edward says, "Look, I get it that you don't approve of my relationship with Bella. Nonetheless, you are just going to have to get over yourself and welcome her. Bella will be here to stay."

"Not when she finds out why she can't seem to function without you…" Rosalie begins but stops when they hear Carlisle pull into the driveway and park into the garage.

"This discussion isn't over Rose."

"Oh, yes it is. Just know that I know what you have really been up to Edward," Rosalie states and proceeds back to the mansion leaving Edward to try and filter through her thoughts. Rosalie learned a long time ago how to deter unwanted intruders from her thoughts and decisions. She continued aimlessly towards the garage where Carlisle was just getting out of his car and was about to close the garage.

"Rose, I am glad that you and mostly everyone else came out unscathed from this fight. I'm going inside, care to walk with me?" says Carlisle.

"Sure," says Rosalie. They begin to walk towards the house. Rosalie notices that they are taking a roundabout way to get into the house. Whatever it is that Carlisle wants to talk about, he must not want prying ears to hear.

"Rose, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Is it about Bella?" Rosalie asks.

Shocked that Rosalie pinpointed his issue so fast, Carlisle responds "Yes. I began to notice some things and I was hoping to bounce some ideas off of someone else."

"What you are really saying is that you wanted to talk to someone who has not bought a one way ticket to Bella should be a Vampireville." Rosalie sarcastically replies.

"Again, yes Rose. Although, the witty comment you just made was a little overboard."

"So, that does not make it any less true."

"Unfortunately, you are right. Getting back to the matter at hand, as I said, I began to notice some things recently and something even more unsettling today."

"What has you so startled Carlisle?"

"I am starting to think that this relationship between Edward and Bella is unhealthy, dangerous even. I know that this may come as a surprise to you." Carlisle says when he sees Rosalie's eyes widen and her jaw drops in shocked. He hurriedly continues before Rosalie could respond. "The interaction between Edward and Bella is not one of mutual need, but of prize and possession. Bella has built her life around Edward again because she is so afraid that we'll leave her. She adamantly refuses to acknowledge and respect the people around her that genuinely love and care for her. She carelessly throws their feelings away if it contradicts or clashes with whatever Edward says. The poor girl can't even move around town without being monitored by Alice per Edward's wishes. Instead of growing into equals in their relationship, Edward makes all the decisions and Bella mindlessly follows along. Instead of voicing her opinion, thoughts and wants, all she does is try to please us, well not you Rose. This is not the same girl that we first met. What do you think?"

"I agree with everything you've said. Our leaving her because of Edward has done a lot of damage. However, that is not all of the reasons why things are the way they seem to be." states Rosalie

"Why is that?"

"It is because she loves that mutt Jacob too. She actually comes alive with him. It is amazing and disgusting to see."

"Okay Rose, explain that to me."

"It is amazing because we see Bella opening up around Jacob. She isn't some hothouse flower around him. Yet, it is disgusting because of how she treats him once Edward comes around and Edward always comes around. It is like Edward has some unnatural hold over her, even for vampires." she exclaims.

"Yes, that is true. That was more than evident before, during, and after the newborn fight. Bella almost froze because of Edward's refusal to let Jacob help. She couldn't even have a decent conversation with Jacob. Edward and Alice don't know that I overheard their conversation and plan to keep Bella and Jacob's time together very limited. I do think that much of what Edward and Bella have is unnatural, abusive even." states Carlisle with a shake of his head.

"What I have to say next must remain between us regardless to whether or not you agree with me." Rosalie fervently stated.

"You have my word, Rose."

"Carlisle, how do you think Edward is able to withstand being around Bella since she is his singer? Emmett met his and could not help but succumb to his nature. How much control does Edward really have? Especially when you had to force Edward to stop sucking when he was removing James' venom from Bella? If taking a two week trip up to Denali was all it took for him to learn control, then why haven't Jasper gone there to learn this type of control as well. We all know that Jasper is new to this lifestyle, why not make it easier for him to adjust? Why hasn't Edward taught Jasper how to control his blood lust, especially since Bella is always around and her scent is always on Edward? Why hasn't Alice demanded that her husband be taught this obviously needful and necessary skill? We will always be around humans, not just Bella, so why isn't this being emphasized? What could Edward have possibly learned in Denali that none of us know?" Rosalie spoke, pacing back and forth in front of Carlisle. She was desperately hoping that he would be able to follow her train of thought and come to the same conclusion that she already has.

As Carlisle watched Rosalie pace in clear agitation he took into reflection what she said. Everyone knows of Rosalie's aversion to Bella and her desire to become like them. He also knows and more often than not regrets trying to pair Rosalie with Edward. It has only brought about distrust and contention in the family. However, not since her first years with the family has she been so vocal about the happenings in the family. Whatever it is that is bothering her is in fact very serious, at least to her, and should be taken into consideration. "The Denali's participate in a little known and little used skill of possession called Marking. Marking a human binds them to the vampire who started it. This allows the vampire to use the human for whatever whims they have. Now, the Denali sisters often use men for sexual pleasures and not to feed from. However, it is very hard to break the Marking. Oftentimes, the marked human is just killed instead of removing the mark, since it is easier to kill and get rid of a human who is now useless due to the Marking. You don't think…?"

"Yes, I do. Carlisle, how long does it take to learn this particular skill?"

"Depending on the vampire, learning this skill can take anywhere from two weeks to two months. No! NO! Rosalie! Do you know what you are accusing your brother of?" exclaimed Carlisle.

"Again, yes I do. Carlisle, come on! Don't you think it is weird that Alice was the only one who knew he had left? Isn't it weird that Edward was gone for exactly two weeks and then returned to forge a relationship with Bella? Isn't it weird that Alice was the only one to know of the nomadic vampires? Isn't weird that it was Edward that had to remove the venom from Bella's arm? Don't you see?! Everything has been so obvious, since Edward knew that, excluding you, none of us knew what Marking was! He and Alice used us and these situations to his complete advantage and now we have bigger issues of the Volturi breathing down our necks because of Edward's selfish actions! Alice and all her talk of best friends and sisters have done nothing but help Edward setup Bella like a plum ready to be picked. Did Alice see Bella before now and knew that this would happen? Or is she doing this because Edward is her favorite brother and she is willing to do anything to make him happy…?"

"Including tricking an unsuspecting human into wanting and needing to become a vampire in order to save the lives of those she loves and holds dear." Carlisle finished for her in horror of what he just realized. "We must warn Bella of this. Yet, we cannot let Edward or Alice find out about this plan. In fact, how did you keep all of this from Alice and Edward in the first place?

"I've learned over the years to prevent unwanted intruders from hearing my thoughts and learning of my actions by not actively or continuously thinking of them. I've learned that spontaneity is the key to maintaining my individual and personal space. This existence is not for Bella. She is destined for bigger and better things than being a cold-blooded blood-sucker. I don't know how I know this, but I feel it every time I am around her. She will be throwing her and the lives of those around her away if she becomes a vampire!" Rose vehemently spat.

"We have to come up with a plan, and I think I know just who to ask for help with this situation." spoke Carlisle.

"Do you think they will help her after all of this? Will he still help and want her after everything they have been through?" asked Rose.

"They might not, but he will. Their relationship is beyond what I have ever experienced in all of my years of existence. It is like they anticipate the other's needs unconsciously. They naturally gravitate to one another and you can almost see a bond between them. Truthfully, it was extraordinary to see that when I was on the reservation tonight. Seeing them together made me question my acceptance and the decisions of allowing Bella to be exposed to us and even contemplate being included into our lifestyle. I have to return there tomorrow to check on their injured. I will see what I can do, Rose."

"Thank you Carlisle. I want to save her from herself. She should live the life that she was actually given. Once you have a plan in order, please let me help. I will do whatever is necessary."

"I know you will Rose. I am truly glad that you brought this to my attention before it was too late. Bella does not realize the true friend she has in you." stated Carlisle. With that being said they parted ways back into the mansion, all while making sure to avoid the two highly skilled and deadly manipulators in the house.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Charlie thanks for coming to visit Jake." Billy said as he opened his back door for his oldest and best friend.

"Oh shut it Old Man! You know Jake is the son I never had. Anything that either of you need you know if I have it, it's yours." Charlie says.

"I know, and the same goes for you. Besides visiting Jake there is another reason that I called you."

"Ok. I take it that what I am about to hear is probably something that I won't like. So let me get us a couple of beers and we can talk in the living room." Charlie walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out four beers. He knew that something was up. Call it cop's intuition, or just a plain feeling in the gut, but something was going on and he was going to know the truth regardless to whether he wanted to or not. There were so many things going through his mind when the back door opened and in walked two of Jake's best friends.

"Quil and Embry, how are the both of you? You are some real good boys to be there for Jake in his time of need. But before you go in there, let me see him first. Here, take these beers to Billy and tell him that I will be there with him in a few minutes." Charlie says.

"Chief Swan, we're doing well, considering. We'll be here off and on all day so take your time and we will keep Billy company." replies Embry.

"Thanks boys." With that being said Charlie hands them the beers and walks a few short steps to Jake's room. Charlie pauses at the door trying to school his face from showing any nervous reactions to seeing the boy he helped raise with his best friend. Charlie had always had a soft spot for Jacob. To Charlie, Jacob was the best of both Billy and Sarah and he never wanted to let down his other best friend by letting her husband and children fall into despair. So many things were running through his mind, but he knew that he couldn't put off seeing Jake any longer. Opening the door, Charlie was not expecting to see an almost comatose Jake in a partial body cast. Tears immediately sprung to his eyes as he took in the extent of the injuries that Jake had. Charlie knew that no motorcycle injury could cause this much damage without death being the end result. Taking a deep breath and trying to steady his racing heart, Charlie walks over to the chair that has been placed near the bed. Sitting down, he watched Jake breathe for a while. For Charlie, each breath that Jake took was a sign of life and that his hopes and dreams were not yet dead.

Billy didn't know this, but Sarah had come to him before she died and she let Charlie in on a few things. Sarah with her long black hair, bright doe eyes, and a smile to light up the room told Charlie the history of the Quileutes. At first, he was surprised that she wanted to tell him this because he knew that the stories were sacred and not often told to outsiders. While he knew that he and Billy were best friends forever, he understood that there were certain things that pale faces, like him, were not privy to. That never bothered him because Charlie had things that he had to keep hidden as well. Sarah began to tell him of how the Quileutes were protectors and that her youngest child would become one in the all too near future. It completely floored Charlie like nothing else could at that moment. Not knowing how to fully react, Charlie just grunted his acquiesce; he motioned for Sarah to continue. She began to tell Charlie that she knew that his daughter Bella was special and that the lives of their children were intertwined. Sarah told Charlie that the Great Spirit showed her many things. Things that she never believed to be possible for people that were so close and dear to her. These things that she had to say literally could mean life and death, for not only the natural world, but the supernatural one as well. Knowing that she was the only person that he could talk to about this lifted a heavy weight from his shoulders. Closing his eyes, Charlie told Sarah what his mother told him.

Marie Swan was an indomitable woman. She knew things that no one else knew and she could see what no one else could see. She was the one who made sure that he and Billy became friends and spent so much time together. In Marie's family, many people possessed gifts. Some were spiritual and others were physical. The men on her side were healthier than a horse; sturdy men that could withstand almost anything. The women on the other hand were strong spiritually. These women, oftentimes, were called upon to soothe battered souls, to help build defenses from things unseen, and to prophesy if necessary. They were not witches or gypsies, but a bloodline chosen long ago to help people withstand the supernatural.  
Charlie knew this about his mother and sometimes felt bereft that he did not inherit many of her family's gifts. Instead he was more like his father, having a slight athletic build, a strong heart, and a resilient sense of right and wrong. Unbeknownst to Charlie, these were gifts just the same; gifts that would be added to his future daughter's rich essence. Marie Swan never kept much from her only son. She knew that the things she needed to tell him would forever change his view of the world. She tried for as long as she could to help Charlie have as normal a life as possible. However, with Charlie going into the police force, she knew that he would be exposed to a world that he never knew existed.

Marie decided that she would tell him everything a few days before Charlie was to leave for the police academy. After cooking Charlie's favorite meal, she asked him to remain sitting. Charlie sensed that this was important and that his mother was in fact nervous. This was unsettling for Charlie because he has not once seen his mother nervous about anything. Cautiously, Charlie remains sitting and asks his mother about what could possibly have her nearly shaking from nerves.

Looking at Charlie, Marie realized that his intuition that normally was only gifted to the women in the family was actually starting to show. She knew then and there that he was going in the right direction and that he would be able to assist in the future that she so desperately fought to save. Squaring her shoulders, Marie opened up to Charlie like never before. She informed him that he would see things that would be inexplicable and that he would attract them as well. Charlie looked at his mother and realized that everything that he knew and experienced growing up was real and not a figment of his imagination. He knew that he saw larger than life wolves and people that sparkled in the sunlight. He also realized after talking to his mother that he was indeed heavily protected and that this protection is what has kept him alive all these years.

Marie also told Charlie that a time would come that he and Billy would have to be strong in the face of great adversity. She said that their friendship was predestined and approved of by all parties in the natural and in the supernatural. The friendship that Billy and Charlie have creates a balance that will be soon shaken to its core and become out of control. Charlie instinctively knew that he must keep this balance and maintain his friendship with Billy no matter what. Marie also told him to consult with Old Quill throughout his days at the police academy. Old Quill would be a support and mentor for the new police recruit. While this was a lot for Charlie to take in, he knew that it was true. Yet, there was one thing that Marie was reluctant to tell him. A revelation was given to her over multiple dreams.

These dreams were at times so beautiful that they hurt to leave and others that were so grotesque and horrifying that she could not wait to be released from the dream's grasps. All of these dreams she told to Charlie in hopes that he would understand the weight that was being placed on his more than capable shoulders and eventually to his future daughter. She further explained there would be a joining of two people that, if it were to happen, would have either a positive or negative affect for all they hold dear. If his daughter was to join with the Alpha from the Quileutes, then peace and safety would be ensured, but if she joined with one of the living dead then all hell will break loose.

Today, Charlie looked at this young Quileute man whose shoulders, heart, and mind will bear the weight and safety of all those he hold dear. Charlie knew that more rough and tiresome days lie ahead for him. He just hopes that his daughter will wake up soon. He wished that he had sat her down and told her the truth when she came back to live with him. "Maybe this situation with Jacob is exactly what these two need to get together." Charlie thought out loud. Satisfied that Jacob was indeed resting peacefully, Charlie got up to face the music from his oldest friend.

Billy sat in the living room with Quil and Embry waiting on Charlie to finish visiting with his son. During the wait thoughts and recriminations ran through his head. He knew he should have done more to save his best friend's daughter. All may be lost due to his inaction and need to keep that stupid treaty. This is the same treaty that leaves his best friend and his best friend's daughter vulnerable to all types of Cold Ones. Now he has to tell Charlie that because of Bella's association and desire to join the Cullens, she will no longer be welcomed on the reservation and will be seen as a threat in four days. Billy knew that it was time to tell Charlie the truth. He just hoped that it wouldn't kill their friendship.

Charlie walked into the living room with a solemn look on his face. Quil and Embry took this as their cue to leave. Charlie sat in the seat that Quil just vacated and looked at his longtime friend. Charlie saw the sad and worried look that weathered Billy's face. He instinctively knew that what Billy was going to say was not only going to be epic, but life changing as well. Charlie wasn't sure if he was ready to let his own bubble of denial burst just yet. Still, Charlie knew that things were rapidly changing, seemingly for the worst. So like he does in any police case that is extremely difficult and potentially scary, he remembers his mother's quiet strength, wraps it around himself and plunges in with eyes wide open.

"Charlie, there are some things that I need to tell you. I know that we promised to always be honest with each other and I haven't exactly been doing that." Billy started. Looking startled Charlie motions for Billy to continue what he was saying. "You know that I love Bella as if she was my own, make no mistake about that! You see, your daughter is in grave danger. Danger that she willingly put herself into. I tried to intervene in the beginning and my words of warning fell on deaf ears. Purposely she ignored my cautioning about the company that she was choosing to keep. This made it even more difficult to protect her. It not only scared me, but Jacob as well, to see her dependency on these monsters. There really isn't a better way to describe them."

"Billy, what in the world are you talking about? What monsters is Bella associating herself with?" Charlie asks dreading to hear the answer that he already knew.

"Vampires, Charlie. Bella has gotten herself tangled up with Vampires who now have convinced her to have herself turned into one of them. They preyed on her vulnerability and made themselves nice and cozy in her life."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What? What? Vampires? Billy you really need to lay off the Vitamin R…"

"Charlie I am serious! My boy is in that room broken physically and emotionally because of Vampires! Your daughter is going to lose her life because of Vampires! So don't tell me to lay off of beer when I am trying to explain to you about things you have no idea of!" hollered Billy.

"Now you wait a damn minute! How long has this been going on, Billy?"

"Practically since she enrolled at Forks High Charlie."

"And you are just now, just now telling me?! Oh, now that your son is in danger it's ok to finally tell your best friend that his daughter is going to be killed after knowing about this for damn near a year! What about our friendship Billy?! How can you claim to care about my daughter, yet you would not even tell me about what is putting her in danger in the first place?! You know she is all that I have in this world and yet you were going to risk that for what? Don't tell me it is about some tribal secrets because family, the safety and endurance of family, should have trumped that! Damn it, Billy! I can't believe that you would keep this from me! My daughter is all but gone and now you want to say something!" bellows Charlie.

"Charlie, try to understand my predicament! I can't just come out and tell things that are not mine to tell! I have an entire tribe plus outsiders to protect! Hell, if you want to place blame, put it on yourself for not watching your daughter enough to know what is going on in her life! At least I know what is really going on in my son's life! I know that if he lives and dies at any point it was because he was doing his duty to this tribe and you people in Forks!" says Billy heatedly.

"So, that is how you are going to justify it! After all of the years that I have been here! Here, Billy! Helping you! Helping your kids! This is how you repay me! I…I can't stand to look at you right now!" shouts Charlie.

"Now that this is out in the open, there are two more things you need to know. First, this conversation goes no further than this house. Too many lives are at stakes if this information gets out. Second, should your daughter continue to associate herself and subsequently gets bitten and become a vampire, she will be eternally banned from this tribe and area. Not only will she be banned, but hunted down until she is destroyed." with this Charlie jumps up from his seat and strides out from the Blacks house without a backward glance.

Inside Jacob's room Quil and Embry can't help but overhear the exchange going on between Billy and Charlie. They both have looks of sadness, and hurt on their faces to hear the accusations that the two men are slinging at each other. Especially, since this is not a time to fight but to come together to save the lives of their children! They look at Jacob to see if he is reacting to the situation around him and find that he is the same since the leech doctor left.

"We have got to do something Quil! Too many people are being affected by those Vampires! First they ensnare an unsuspecting girl into their world. Then, they bring around other vampires that now have a vendetta against Bella because one got taken out! Next we are so called chosen and phase left and right. Only to fight the largest number of vampires that this area has ever seen! They are destroying families left and right, and they don't care as long as they have the little human." exclaims Embry.

"Em, I know! But, what are we going to do? Bella seems to have made her choice! We have to make sure that Jake gets better so that we can end this shit." says Quil

"Quil, did you notice Bella when she was here to see Jake?"

"Yea, we all did."

"Did you notice something, odd about her?"

"Embry, we all know that there is something odd with Bella. She has a vampire for a fiancé!"

"Besides that Quil! Did you notice how Jake and Bella were around each other?"

"Okay, Em. What are you talking about?"

"It was like they were one and the same. When one moved one way the other did the opposite. It was almost like Bella could actually feel Jake's pain! I mean, come on! For someone who is supposedly so stuck on her Vampire fiancé, she sure expressed a lot of emotions for her so called best friend. Quil, Bella did not want to leave! It was like she was compelled to leave. It looked like it hurt for her to say that she loved Jake." expresses Embry.

"Embry, I know you want Jake to be happy, to finally get the girl, who is literally of his dreams, but I think you are putting more into the situation than what is already there."

"Damn it Quil! Take this seriously! We both know how she was when that leech left her. We were here to see how connected Jake and Bella became. All of a sudden douchebag Edward comes back and it's like Bella develops amnesia and forgets all that happened to her. I am telling you that something is up! Something is not right with the whole Bella and Edward thing. Even if Jake and Bella never get together, there would still be something extremely wrong with Bella and Edward. Its, God! It's like Edward has some kind of mind control over Bella."

"I think you are right. I never wanted to say anything because it's time for Jake to be happy at some point in his life. But what are we going to do? It's not like we can just go up to the Vamps and say; "Hey, we know that you guys are doing something freaky with our Alpha's mate! Quit it or we will kill you." jokes Quil. Just as Quil finished his statement, the unforgettable cloying smell of bleach and candy filtered into the room.

"Hello boys. I could not help but overhear your conversation. I know that you are right Embry and I completely agree with your assessment of the situation. I have a proposition for the two of you. Would you hear me out? I think that this just might save young Jake and Bella." says Carlisle.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who has visited my little neck of the woods. I really appreciate the favorites, alerts, and reviews! Don't be shy, let me know what you think. **

**To teamjacob0729: Everything you said is true. Why do we act certain ways when we are confronted on things that we would rather deny or forget? Hopefully this chapter answers your questions. **

**All mistakes and errors are mine. This story is not beta-ed.**

Chapter 4

'Well, that visit from Leah was certainly unexpected. Even though I hurt Jake so much with my indecisiveness, the pack still wants us together. How can they just look past everything? I know that Sam, Paul, and Jared really do not like me, so why would they agree to this?' thought Bella. Turning away from the now closed door, Bella sees the lights from a car light up the living room. Automatically she knew that Charlie had arrived home. 'What is he going to say? I really hope Billy did not tell him everything! Please, please, please, Billy! I know my luck is horrible, but it couldn't be this bad can it?' Bella thinks to herself. Just as she finishes this thought, Bella hears her father's keys unlocking the door. In a mad dash to avoid any type of conversation, Bella turns around and tries to run to her room. However, she underestimates her pivot and winds up face planting into the carpet. Charlie opens the door to find his daughter sprawled out along the carpet. Knowing Bella's penchant for clumsiness, Charlie walks into the room, grabs Bella by her underarms and helps her to her feet. Once Charlie was sure that Bella was in fact steady on her feet, he let her go. Seeing that Bella was going to attempt another escape Charlie stops her in her tracks.

"Bella, I need to talk to you. Please do not run away from me," says Charlie. Freezing mid step, Bella closes her eyes and prays to whoever is listening that she can avoid this topic with Charlie forever. She just could not involve him in this crazy supernatural life that she has found herself thrust into upon meeting Edward. Bracing herself, Bella slowly turns around and faces her dad. "Sure Charlie, what do you want to talk about? How was your day at work?" Bella asks hoping to distract him from the conversation that she dreaded to have with him.

"Let's sit in the kitchen." Charlie says as he walks by his daughter into the kitchen. Bella finds that he is sitting in his usual chair, so Bella sits across from him. With no hope of distraction in the impossibly clean kitchen, Bella resigns herself to the talk that Charlie wants to have with her.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" Bella states without looking at Charlie's face.

"Bells, I know that this may be difficult for you to talk about, but please be honest with me. I love you so much and I have always only wanted what was best for you."

"Alright, I will try."

"No Bells, be completely honest, no half-truths, no omissions, just the complete and unadulterated truth, please." Charlie says insistently.

Squirming in her seat, Bella knew that her father was in cop mode. She knew that Charlie would watch her like a hawk to see if she was lying to him. But, Bella knew that there were things that she just could not tell him, no matter what he asks or says. Bella just nodded her head and Charlie took this as the go ahead to begin this much needed and overdue conversation with his only daughter.

"Bella, is your boyfriend a vampire and your best friend a werewolf?" Charlie asks directly.

Stunned at her father's unusual bluntness Bella continues to avoid direct eye contact and nods her head, yes. Charlie, shocked that Bella actually answered truthfully, plows ahead with his questions. "Would you have ever told me about this Bella? Or would you have continued to omit this from our conversations? If Jake had never gotten hurt, would you have continued to keep me in the dark?"

Knowing that she could not deny things any longer, Bella again just nods her head affirming Charlie's worst fears. Carefully grabbing both of Bella's hands, Charlie tries to get Bella to look at him. "Bella, please, look at me. I need you to speak. You cannot clam up Bella! Too much is at stake here. How am I supposed to help you when you won't let me?" Hearing the distress in her father's voice, Bella slowly begins to lift her head. Once her head was completely upright, Bella finally looked into Charlie's face and what she saw stole her breath away. Charlie looked to have suddenly aged overnight. Wrinkles that she never knew suddenly appeared on Charlie's face. The look of total devastation and heartache was etched onto his face and Bella knew that she had to at least try to erase some of the hurt that was currently all over her father's face.

"Charlie, I never wanted you to get involved with this! Billy had no right to bring you into something that you cannot deal with. I know that you want to help, but the best thing for you to do is to continue as we have been since I came back here." Bella says.

Shocked, Charlie covers his face with his hands and mutters under his breath. Attempting to hear what her father says Bella asks Charlie to repeat himself. Looking directly at Bella, Charlie says "I said that Billy was right."

"Right about what, Charlie?"

"He was right about the fact that I have been a horrible dad, Bella. What father does not know what is going on in his daughter's life? I am a cop for Pete's sake! I made it my job to know what is going on and I completely missed what was happening right in front of my face." Dumbfounded at the naked guilt her father was exposing Bella tried to comfort him.

"Dad, please! Don't be like that! You have been such a wonderful father to me! No other parent could have put up with my zombie days and blood curdling screams at night and not have sent me off to an insane asylum," states Bella.

"Bella, don't try and placate me! I know I have been wrong! I…I just did not know what to do! Bella, I have never seen someone react the way you did to your break up with Edwin. It completely freaked me out and totally made me feel like I was too inadequate to help you get better. For months, I tried everything and nothing worked. At least not until I talked to Billy and we both agreed to have Jacob try and help you. Billy and I could see the burgeoning friendship between you two and we hoped that it would help. It did, my God, it did! I have never loved Jacob more than when he started to breathe life back into you, Bells." Charlie says as tears collected in his eyes. Knowing how emotionally stunted her father was, seeing this type of reaction really stupefied Bella. She has not seen this side of him since her zombie days. At this realization, Bella begins to see the havoc and devastation her father suffered because of her. Recognizing her role in Charlie's breakdown, Bella asks her father a question.

"Charlie, what do you want to do? There are supernatural forces at work that, I was so desperately hoping would be kept away from you, but I see that Leah was right too. I knowingly brought you into this situation and for that I am eternally sorry! Please believe me that I only wanted to keep you safe, dad. But what can you really do? I've made my choice and I am not going to change it. Believe me, it is better this way." Bella says, but before she could continue Charlie interrupts her little spiel.

"Bella, you don't know what you are doing! How can you choose to die?! You haven't even lived yet! You've only had one boyfriend, who also broke you into pieces, and now you want to give up everything for it?! He is not even alive Bella! You don't know what you are choosing!"

"Yes I do! You can't tell me what to do! I love Edward! I want to spend eternity with him!" shrieks Bella.

"You don't know because you don't know who you truly are!" insists Charlie.

"Oh believe me, I do! Leah spouted some crap about me being some catalyst or something," gripes Bella.

"You are Bells. She was telling you the truth," Charlie states on a shaky breath.

"What? Not you too Charlie!" grumbled Bella. Shaking her head, Bella gets up from her seat and starts to pace the kitchen floor.

"Bells…Bella, will you stop pacing and sit back down!" barked Charlie. Seeing Charlie was indeed serious, Bella sits back down in front of him. Crossing her arms over her chest, Bella motions for her father to continue.

"You know this is the first time that you acted like a teenager?" chuckles at this realization.

Seeing the humor in her father's statement Bella responds to it. Looking directly at her father Bella says "Well, I am a teenager Charlie. What were you trying to say?"

"What I am trying to say is difficult, honey. You have to understand that your mother and I only wanted what was best for you. So, I will start from the beginning. You come from a family that has always dealt with the supernatural in some capacity. No one really knows when it began, but mostly the women would be called to sort through the mess that many people unwittingly found their selves in. It was often said that these women could see beyond the veil, or into the spiritual world; which means that whatever the women could see would see them as well. Oftentimes, they would be the village healers or midwives. These women were often called to fight, cleanse, and repel the, for the lack of a better term, demons that attacked the people. From an early age, children really, the supernatural would be attracted to them. The choices and actions that they made often influenced how well protected and, again for the lack of a better word, good a place would be. That does not mean that they were never tempted. But in the battle of Good VS Evil, no strategy is off limits. Yet, these women always had a protector. A man of spiritual and physical prowess, that would help them fight every battle and emerge triumphant in each one.

Your grandmother, Marie, was one such woman. She dealt with more things that went bump in the night than was healthy, let alone safe. While my father wasn't a man who could fight spiritually, Old Quil was," Charlie says.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa; I can't believe this! Old Quil! What does he have to do with things? He is not a wolf!" responds Bella shocked at hearing the story and Old Quil's name mentioned.

"No he isn't a wolf, per se. He is a latent wolf. One who never had to be called to battle but was still taught everything he needed to know just in case," begins Charlie.

"But, who taught him?" Bella asks.

"Ephraim Black," Charlie answers.

Shocked Bella says "Ephraim Black, but that's Jake's great-grandfather!"

"I know. My mother told me that he was a young man at the time Ephraim Black was around. Old Quil told her that Ephraim chose him because he knew that in the future the Catalyst and her mate would need him. Now, Old Quil didn't understand until he met with some beings that turned his world upside down. He met the undead. These beings claimed to not harm people and would not bring unnecessary issues with them. And for a while they didn't. That was until two more of their kind began to live with them. These newcomers were lacking in many ways. The newcomers did cause problems and Ephraim forced them away from the land. Upon their departure, the newcomers vowed to come back. From there it gets sort of fuzzy how your grandmother and Old Quil became the unit that they were. However, that just means that you will have to talk to him soon. And I mean soon because you only have four days to make your decision. At the very least, make your decision after you've received all of the information that you can," explained Charlie.

"Charlie, that is a lot for you to just spring on me! Why haven't you told me this before?" Bella asks a little exasperated with her father and his life altering secrets.

"Your mother wanted you to have a normal life. She knew that your grandmother thought that you were special in some way, but Renee was not willing to find out. We argued and finally she got tired of everything, Forks, supposed destinies, and even me. So, she packed you up and you guys left my life for almost eighteen years. Years that, even with the meager visitations that I was allowed to have with you, just pushed the two of us apart. By the time that you got here, things were quiet here. It seemed that you would actually get to live here the way that she always wanted. I decided that it was not necessary to bog you down with something that I wasn't sure would even be necessary to even know. I now see how wrong I was and for that I am incredibly sorry. Just, please think on what you were told tonight," Charlie states sorrowfully.

"I will Charlie. I think that I am going to go to bed," says Bella after just looking between her hands and Charlie's face, unsure of what to really think of everything. Sliding her hands from her father's grasp, Bella gets up and walks upstairs to her bedroom. Charlie lets Bella hands go and watches her as she move to leave the kitchen.

'I need to talk to Billy. I should have talked to him when I was there instead of running out with my guns half loaded. We have got to come up with something to get Bella to make the right choice,' thought Charlie. After finishing that thought, Charlie got up and went to the phone dialing the number of his lifelong best friend. Hearing the phone ring after he got finished dialing the number, Charlie hopes that Billy will answer his phone.

'Come on Billy, come on. Answer the phone. Hopefully one of Jake's friends is still there so that they could give him the phone,' thinks Charlie.

When no one answers the phone Charlie decides to let things cool off for a bit and head down to Billy's in the morning. Charlie hangs up the phone and follows his daughter's footsteps and goes towards his own room. Before he gets to his room, Charlie stops outside of Bella's room and looks at her door with such fear and hope, that he was sure that Bella could probably feel it on the other side of the door. Dragging himself away from Bella's door, Charlie enters his room and firmly shuts the door.

Inside her own room Bella is pacing her floor looking for answers. She couldn't believe what was going on. Bella's life was changing in so many ways, that she couldn't keep her thoughts straight. 'Why is all of this coming at me now? Where was all of this information when I first met Edward? Why is it all focusing on Jake or at the very least the wolves? What am I supposed to do? I could have easily ignored Leah and went along my way, but not with what Charlie told me. Not only did he confirm Leah's statements, but he even gave me history behind it! I mean, it is a little far-fetched, but Charlie isn't into the fantastical. He is a practical man who loves the law just as much as his sport shows, so lying is not an option. However, why is this so hard to believe when I know for a fact that vampires and werewolves exist? It's a little hard to believe that me, Isabella Marie Swan, is anything important, or as otherworldly as Jake or even Edward! Yet, it does explain why the supernatural seems to find me, even when I am not looking for it. So why me since I am so clumsy and indecisive? Who would trust me and my decision making skills, or lack thereof, especially the tough ones? Jake would. He would trust me to make my own mind up, even go along with it just to be there in case it is in fact a bad decision. But, I made my choice, or at least I thought I did. Bah! Now I am all confused again and even arguing with myself! Maybe the time I spent in the tent really did more damage than Carlisle could tell? I'm going to bed. Hopefully, the morning will bring the answers that I desperately need,' thought Bella.

Bella stopped pacing her floor and noticed that she began to get chills. Bella began to collect her pajamas and underwear so that she could take a shower before bed. Leaving her room, Bella enters into the bathroom across the hall from her bedroom. She then puts her clothes on the sink, takes off her old clothes, and turns on the shower. Bella gets into the shower and lets the almost scalding water flow over her. 'This is almost like being in that sleeping bag with Jake. Gosh, I am so cold. This water isn't really helping with the chills that I feel inside. I know that I shouldn't be cold, especially not in this hot water, but I just can't seem to shake these chills. I need warmth, like Jake's heat. But, I can't get that now. Why did I tell him that? Why couldn't I just bask in Jake's heat for a little longer before I was turned? Although, when I am turned I won't need heat or the sun since I can't let anyone see my sparkling skin in the sunlight. Unfortunately, that means giving up my personal sun, Jacob. I can't give that up! Jake makes my days so much brighter when he is around. Oh, I know that I am being selfish, but I can't live without either Jake or Edward,' Bella thinks. After washing Bella wraps herself in a towel and gets out of the tub and makes her way to the sink.

Wiping the accumulation of water from the mirror, Bella takes a look at herself. Surprisingly what she sees is a gauntly waif looking girl staring back at her. Startled by her haggard appearance, Bella realizes all of the stress from being chased by Victoria, feeling awkward when eating around Edward and her nightmares had finally caught up with her. Bella knew that she had begun to pick up weight since she had started hanging out with Jacob, but never did she realize how drastic her appearance has changed since Edward returned. 'I look like I am back in my zombie days. No wonder everyone is so afraid for me! I never really had much of an appetite and I was always petite, but this, this is unacceptable. How could either of them want me when I look like this? That doesn't matter. Tomorrow I am going to start eating more and watching my appearance. I want to be beautiful, but I can't like this. I need to be beautiful for myself first,' Bella thinks as she starts to brush and braid her hair. She gathers up her pajamas and leaves the bathroom for her bedroom.

In her bedroom, Bella readies herself for bed. Before she gets into bed Bella decides to check her email and see if her mother sent her anything. Bella turns on her dinosaur of a computer and waits for the dial-up to begin. Once the computer is ready, Bella goes into her email and gets rid of some junk mail and she finds that mother did send her an email. Opening the email Bella finds that her mother did not send the usual slightly flighty and probing email, but one that literally has her hair standing up on her neck. 'How in the world did she know? I know Charlie did not tell her what is going on, he went to bed right before I went into the shower. Let me finish reading this.' Bella says to herself.

"Bella,

How are you, baby? This isn't going to be one of my usual emails. I need to ask you some things that might seem weird, but please just answer me. Have you met anyone who was, I don't know how to say this, not normal? Have you met anyone that skin feels colder to the touch than usual? Well, yesterday I did. Someone rang the doorbell and I answered it. You, know, not really thinking anything. However, when I opened the door I was met with, what I can only say now was, a vampire. She was small almost childlike. Very pretty except that her eyes were blood red. Bella, honey, seeing those eyes scared me so bad. I know how people like to look gothic nowadays so I tried not to let it get to me. I asked her what did she want and she told me that she was checking on her friend Bella. As you could expect, I was shocked! What in the world could something like her want with you? I told her that you were out visiting friends because I did not want to tell her that you are really with your father. She said that she was sorry that she missed you and to let you know that Jane stopped by. She gave me her hand to shake and I was surprised by how cold and hard it was. No woman should have hands like hers. Jane told me to tell you that she was going to talk to you soon and see how you have been. Then she left.

Bella, what is going on? Baby, please tell me! I am so afraid for you right now! I know I gave you such a hard time for going to stay with your father, but now, I know that it was the best choice. Baby, there are things that your father can tell you. There are things that I should have let him tell you every time he came to visit you and wanted to tell you. Bella, I just wanted you to live a normal life. Your Grandma Swan had told me the wildest things when we found out that we were pregnant with you. When I told her that what she said sounded crazy, your father defended her and told me that it was the truth. Now, I see the truth, the truth that they tried to warn me of. Bella, baby, please, I don't even know if it is possible, but find your wolf. Find him so that he can help you. I don't want to lose you, but if that thing is any indication of what is really out there, then I know that what they said is true and you need to know what you are up against.

I love you so very much. Please don't be mad at me for not letting him tell you about this. I just wanted to let you have a normal, regular life. Not a life filled with the supernatural. Forgive me for leaving you so unprepared. I really do love you. Call me when you get this email so that I know you are alright.

Mom"

'Holy Crow! The Volturi was at my mom's house! Oh no! I can't let her get killed because of me! I can't even tell Jake because he is so badly hurt and he doesn't know of the Volturi any way! I have to call Edward and let him know. Oh Alice! Why didn't you see this happening? You were supposed to be watching the Volturi, how could you not see them going to my mother's house? But, I can't call him tonight. I told him to stay away for the night so he is probably out hunting.' Bella thinks to herself. Knowing that there was nothing else for her to do, Bella laid down into a fitful sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Feelings of warmth and comfort permeated through Jacob's subconscious. No feelings of pain from broken bones or bruised hearts and egos could be found. With this a sense of peace washed over Jacob and for a moment he didn't care about anything or anyone other than the peace that he was experiencing at this moment. Basking in the ethereal glow of the peaceful feelings, Jacob heard a voice call to him. Startled, Jacob opens his eyes and sees lush green grass, trees that reach beyond the stars, a sky so bright and blue that it almost hurts to look at, and still the feeling of warmth and comfort surround him.

Looking around the unfamiliar environment, Jacob tries to figure out exactly where he is. Next to him, about two feet away, he sees a woman with long black hair that reaches down to the small of her back, bright doe eyes, and a smile that made her whole countenance brighten, a smile so very much like his own. Gasping for breath and with wide open eyes, Jacob says the only thing he could think of at this time. "Mom?"

"My son, it is so good to see the handsome man you have grown into," states Sarah.

"But...but, how? Why? I mean, not why, but, huh? Mom is this really you?" Jacob asks hesitantly.

"Jacob, I am your mother. You are not hallucinating, my son." Sara says.

"Then if that is true, where are we? Am I dead? Did I die after all?" Jacob frantically asks.

"No, dear. You are not dead. You are in the spirit world. You were brought here for many reasons," Sarah begins.

"What reasons?" Jacob asks again.

Chuckling, Sarah fondly looks at her son and says "Still as impatient as ever, huh, son?"

Blushing, Jacob smirks rubbing the back of his neck while nodding yes to his mother's observation.

"Well, it's good to know that no matter how much time has passed that some things in fact stay the same. However, we do not have a lot of time. Like I said before, you were brought here for many reasons. As the new and rightful Alpha of this pack there are things that you should know. Things that should have been taught to you but wasn't," Sarah tells Jacob.

"Like what mom?" Jacob ask.

"Jake, honey, what I am about to tell you may seem strange." Sarah stops talking as Jake gave her a questioning look and pointed at himself. Laughing, Sarah responds "Duly noted, son. Nevertheless, this may come as a shock to you. The life that you are currently living is not, nor has it been, the only life you have led. This current life is the last one of a continuous cycle that has been repeating itself from times innumerable. You were chosen to be a leader, protector, and restorer. The previous lives you have led have accumulated all of your experiences and knowledge into this one timeframe. Jake, the fact that you are in the spirit world and not dead is one of the many skills you have learned over time. Your Spirit Wolf knows all of this. He has led and guided you even before you knew he existed. It had been proclaimed that an Alpha and his Catalyst will come when the threat of vampires destroying the human and supernatural world is at hand.

When you were conceived, I had a dream over the course of the first few weeks. In this dream, your Spirit Wolf who looks astonishingly like you do now, came to me. He explained that you were a special child who had been chosen long ago to rid the world of vampires. Your Spirit Wolf would tell me of things past that had led to both success and failure in your previous cycles.

For instance, vampires are not only undead people, but people possessed by daemons. Daemons have existed for millennia. No one is sure of their true heritage and/or beginnings. These daemons, the ones you fight against, are also known as the Succubus and the Incubus. Their main goal and function is to disrupt and eliminate life. The Succubus and Incubus destroy life by upsetting the balance between life and death and also the balance between male and female.

The balance between life and death becomes disrupted when a person is infected with the venom of a true Succubus or Incubus, thus causing immediate bodily shut down and loss of conscious thought. This allows the Succubus or Incubus to possess the person and animate the body for their will. The now undead person can go around infecting others or the can completely drain their life force by drinking their victim's blood. That is how the name vampires began to circulate among the human population. People were coming up missing one night and return three days later ravaging their former dwelling to quench their unnatural thirst. Survivors of these raids would spread the tale of vampires to other dwellings hoping to save others from such a devastating fate. At first it was hard to describe these vampires because if one were to see an actual vampire, then that would have been the last thing they saw. Vampires are nocturnal because the darkness hides the shining brilliance of their skin. Vampires are designed to entice, not frighten their prey unnecessarily. So to actually see one during a sunny day is rare.

For many moons this continued until one settlement was reached by a small group of nomadic vampires. This settlement had prayed for protection from the vampires in whatever way possible. One day a group of hunter/warriors were out on the lookout for the vampires that they heard were coming their way. Little did they know that the Creator had heard their pleas and embedded into them the essence of the wolf. The wolf was chosen for its ferociousness, skills in hunting, loyalty, deep sense of familial bonds, the ability to defend and protect, and the ability to take down large sized or groups of prey. As the hunter/warriors were out they heard a scream in the distance. Fearing that their settlement was under attack they rushed off back home. Upon arriving home they were met with the site of three people that were drained of their blood. Boiling rage began to consume the hunter/warriors and they began to change. This change is quite similar to what you do now when you phase, Jake. These new wolves didn't have the same physical changes that you have gone through, though. They were already physically endowed due to their rigorous lifestyle.

Once the change had finished there in the place of human hunter/warriors stood a pack of humongous wolves. One in particular stood out as the largest, fiercest, and most deadly of all the wolves. You, Jacob, was that wolf. Under your command your pack began to decimate the vampires by ripping them apart. Yet, as the vampires were ripped to shreds, they were still standing their ground until one was caught on fire from an open pit while trying to fight off two wolves. Previously, neither side knew that fire destroyed vampires. Once this became known the two remaining vampires quickly ran away. After that, it became common knowledge that fire kills vampires. Fire purges the infected body removing the possession and returning the body to its original state, ashes. Unfortunately, the wolves could not destroy or even catch every vampire. They needed help.

As I said before, vampires disrupts the balance between life and death and male and female. While we all know that it is often a strong man that protects, the strong man can be and is often intimidating. Thus the need for a counterpart or Catalyst was born. Jacob you know who your Catalyst is. Fight for her! Do not let her go! Do not let her succumb to the destruction that is closing in on her as we speak!" Sarah finishes her long explanation and holding her son's hands hoping that he could see the truth in her words.

"But, she chose them Mom! I've tried over and over to get her to see. I even risked my life for her and she still chose them! What more can I do?! I know that we are supposed to be together. I know that we are better, stronger together than apart. You know, she had a vision of our children? Our kids, Mom! She saw them plain as day and yet she denies me the chance to even know my own babies," states Jake. With tears in his eyes and slumped shoulders, Jake began to weep for what he thinks he has lost. Suddenly a rushing wind breezes around the mother and son who are huddled together. The wind stops and in its place is Jacob's wolf in human form.

"Jacob," the wolf says in a low timbre that resonates deeply into Jacob's mind. Jerking his head up, Jake finally meets his Spirit Wolf. Astonished at seeing how his Spirit Wolf was his exact mirror image, Jacob began to realize the truth of the situation. The first tendrils of hope begin to unfurl in Jacob's heart.

"Jacob, all that your mother has said is true. I have been with you from the beginning and I know of many ways to get things done. True some ways are, by today's standards, unorthodox, chauvinistic, even. But they get the job done. Jacob, you must accept me and your role in this life. Your unacceptance of your birthright and power led to you almost losing your Catalyst. Due to all of my time with you, I know and feel the heaviness of this burden upon you. But it is your shoulders that are strong enough to handle the pressure. You are intelligent, strong in body, mind, and emotions, charismatic, understanding, strategic, harsh and merciful when needed, loyal, and loving. All of these attributes come together to make an awesome leader. A leader that can do what needs to be done while keeping those who follow him safe," the Spirit Wolf states.

Jacob looks at his Spirit Wolf and opens his mouth to speak, but no name forms on his lips. Realizing what Jacob is trying to do, the Spirit Wolf decides to make it easier for his other half. Since this is their first time meeting face to face, the Spirit Wolf knows that Jacob is searching for a name to call him. Speaking directly to Jacob, the Spirit Wolf begins to speak again.

"Jacob, I am your Spirit Wolf and this is the first time that you and I have seen each other face to face. I am you and you are me. No name has ever been given to me because we never had a need to consult with one another in this manner. I know that names have meanings for you. What do you want to call me?"

"Uh..." Jake begins to speak. Laughing at Jake's surprise, the Spirit Wolf decides to joke with his other half.

"Think of it this way. Its practice for when you have to name your children. While your future children are just that, they will come. You do need to start somewhere. So, Alpha what will you name me?" the Spirit Wolf smirks while waiting for his new name.

"Well, since you are my Spirit Wolf and you are a leader, I can see how being called Alpha would be appropriate for you," says Jake with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Zeke, but Alpha is acceptable," chuckles Alpha.

"Oh my goodness, I have two comedians on my hands," jokes Sarah. Pleased with the outcome of the meeting between Jake and his Spirit Wolf, Sarah brings their attention back to the matter at hand.

"Time is of the essence, boys," Looking at Alpha, Sara pleads with him.

"We need to get Jake up to speed so that he can take care of the upcoming threat." Turning back to Jacob, Sarah looks at her son straight in the eyes and says "Jake you have four days to get everything that you need learned so that you can equip your pack. There is a threat looming over La Push and Forks. Your Catalyst is in danger and in need of your help. You must become the Alpha that we know you are, Jake."

"What do I need to do? I will learn everything I need to if it means saving Bella, even from herself," Jake boldly declares.

"Let the fun begin." says Alpha.

Suddenly the sky darkened to the colors of twilight. Flashes human shaped bodies flitted around the trees. Inhuman snarls and growls could be heard in the distance. As Jacob looked around to gather his bearings, Alpha spoke quietly to him.

"Jacob, even though your mother has passed on from the physical world, she can still die here. Her soul will be extinguished for eternity and you will never get to see her again. Protect her with everything you have. Remember I am with you, always."

Just as soon as Alpha finished talking crimson colored eyes started to glow among the trees. Joining the crimson eyes were green, yellow, even white eyes completely surrounding the little group. Stepping into the clearing was the most beautiful woman that Jacob has ever seen. She was tall like him with a pop bottle shape with long blonde hair flowing down her back. She wore a blood red dress that hugged her curves like a second skin. Her feet were bare and she walked towards the group with a walk that would put the most graceful of dancers to shame. Stunned by the beauty in front of him, Jacob began to forget all of what he just learned. The beauty was at first walking towards them from the tree line into clearing in which the group was located. When Jacob blinked she was almost directly in front of him. Unable to fully grasp how she was able to get so close in literally the blink of an eye, Jacob began to open his mouth but shut it quickly as the most mouthwatering sweet smell assaulted his sensitive nose. Breathing deeply of the smell emanated from the beauty in front of him, Jacob did not notice that around and behind him grotesque figures began to slink out of the woodworks. As if in a daze Jacob began to reach out to the beauty in front of him. Before he could touch her, a bitter cold feeling crept up his spine and his wolf began to growl into his mind.

"Jacob, remember where you are! That creature in front of you is a Succubus! If either of you touch the other, it will drain you of your life. Be careful! You must figure out how to defeat it," growled Alpha as he phased into his wolf form.

As if waking from a trance, Jacob visibly shakes his head. A vision of armor in pure white and gold flashed through his head. Among the armor was a flaming sword. Confused about how to fight with a sword as a wolf, the Succubus began to speak.

"Hello, there. Don't be alarmed. What you are seeing is as natural as you are. Don't be afraid, join me."

Realizing that this is the enemy that he has to destroy, Jacob envisions the armor covering both him and his wolf. The sword becomes coverings for Alpha's claws and a physical sword for Jacob. With a roar both Jacob and Alpha crouched in opposite directions intent on destroying their enemy and keeping Sarah safe. The Succubus smirked at Jacob and her beautiful facade began to melt away. In its place was the face of a mule with black eyes and black sharp teeth stretching out the mouth. With a braying roar the Succubus raised her arm to strike Jacob. Dodging the deadly blow by raising his sword, Jacob was amazed at the sparks that emanated from the direct contact of the sword and Succubus. A spark from the sword landed on the Succubus' dress. The Succubus screamed and backed up about twenty yards away from Jacob. Seeing how the Succubus reacted to fire, Jacob decided to move forward swinging in each direction trying to make contact with the Succubus again. Taking a quick glace backwards to see how Alpha was doing, Jacob could see that he was ripping the creatures to pieces left and right. None was getting close to him or to Jacob's mother crouching behind him. Deciding that they could handle the situation as it where, Jacob begins to pursue the Succubus.

Moving faster than he's ever known, Jacob begins to feel light. He feels all of the weight that he carried fall off with every step he took. Each step brought him closer to understanding what a Spirit Warrior really meant. Igniting inside of him was a small flame. This flame began to illuminate the knowledge and experience that was gained over the years. Suddenly, the flame roared to life and with it a sense of completion settled upon Jacob. It finally clicked, for him, just who he was, what purpose he had in his life, and acceptance of it all.

With a smirk Jacob raises his sword at the Succubus and the sword reacts by starting to glow. Realizing what needed to be done, Jacob yells out a battle cry which sets his sword ablaze. It also causes the armor to emit a pure white glow that begins to push back the darkness that surrounded the little group. Feeling the power course through his body, mind, and spirit Jacob looked at the Succubus and began to enact the plan that suddenly entered his mind on how to defeat the Succubus in front of him.

"You will no longer torment or destroy that which has been created in light, purity, love, and faith. I will destroy you and everything that you are to restore the balance into both worlds. Do not deceive yourself into thinking that this will end nicely for you and your kind because it won't. Here and now this fight between you and I will end," Jake declares. In the seconds that all of this takes place the Succubae can only stare entranced as it sees its destroyer come to life before its eyes. The Succubus realizes that there is nowhere to run now that the light is coming off of the armor of its former prey. Running towards Jake, the Succubus calls forth the rest of the minions waiting in the trees; hoping to overwhelm the Spirit Warrior and end this battle victorious. Jacob stands still and waits for the Succubus and its minions to get closer. Once the Succubus is at an arm's length from Jake, he lifts and swings the sword towards the Succubus' head. The Succubus dodges the killing blow but loses its right arm in the process. Distancing itself from Jake it became enraged at the loss of a limb. The Succubus looked at the minions surrounding Jake on all sides and began to smile thinking that this will soon be over. Caring only for the abomination in front of him, Jacob rushes forward and grabs the fallen arm. Hitting his blade on the arm causes it to catch on fire. Tossing it into the air, Jake swings his sword which causes the newly fragile limb to splinter and burst apart. As the sword began its downward decent from hitting the limb, Jake swiftly begins to swirl the sword around stirring up the air. Not realizing what Jacob is doing, a group of minions to Jake's left rushes forward. In their attempt to attack Jake, bits of the arm begin to dance upon the swirling air and land on the minions. Scared that they would also catch on fire the minions stopped immediately. Every breath stopped to see if anything happened. When nothing happened the rest of the minions and Succubus ran forward to once again surround and defeat Jake.  
Patiently waiting for the Succubae to get as close as he dared to let it, Jake, again, raises his sword and swipes at the Succubus. The Succubus tried dodging again, but realized the mistake when the blade arcs down to slice the Succubus from its head all the way through. Before the Succubus could fall apart, Jake once again speaks.

"Burn," is all Jake says as the Succubus ignites and explodes. This triggers all of the minions who are covered in the Succubus' limb ash to ignite and explode as well. With the last of the minions surrounding Jake disappear in a burning flash, Jake pivots and runs back to help Alpha take out the rest. Before Jake could get to the pair he sees Alpha raise up on his hind legs and slices through the very last minion that was still fighting.

Immediately the sky brighten to its original hue and the three felt as if life began again. Euphoria thrummed through their veins in as the outcome of this battle began to set in. Jake continued running until he swooped his mother into his arms and twirled her, laughing and whooping in delight. Love and pride shown on Sarah's face. She now sees the complete man her son is and she could not have been any happier. Gently placing his mother back on her feet while still holding her, Jake looks at his wolf. Letting go of his mother, Jake and Alpha began to walk towards each other. Upon reaching his wolf, Jake grabs Alpha by his head and place his forehead upon Alpha's.

"Thank you for everything. Not just here and now, but from the beginning. You have been a loyal companion throughout this and I do not know what I would have ever done without you. Please know that I do accept you and all that we have to offer each other. You are my Spirit Warrior and this man will become what the Creator made me to be," expressed Jake to Alpha. Jake stands up and removes his hands from Alpha's head. Once released Alpha howls into the sunshine and merges with Jake. Now that the immediate crisis is over, Sarah grabs Jake's hand and leads him along a path that he never noticed until now.

"Where are we going mom?" Jake asks.

"I am taking you to meet a very special and dear person. She will finish telling you everything you need to know to get your Catalyst back and to help her defeat the threat that is coming your way," explains Sarah. Continuing along the road, passing more enormous trees and little creeks reminiscent of La Push, Jake suddenly stops walking. In front of him is a living settlement that boggles his mind.

The settlement is a collection of various housing styles that range from huts, to log cabins, to skyscrapers. The people milling about were dressed completely different from each other as well. It was like watching fashion from every age of man. Chuckling at the shocked face of her son, Sarah nudges Jake on. Seemingly walking to a relatively modern house, Sarah pulls Jake with her up the stairs and unto the porch. Sarah knocked on the door. When Sarah started knocking Jake began to look around him. To him the house was way too familiar, almost as if he had been to it before, a second home. Hearing someone come to the door to answer Jake's breath was rushed out of his chest and tears began to fall from his eye. Standing before him was the one person that he hoped to see when he finally woke up in the physical world. Gasping for a breath that he could not find, Jake dropped to his knees in front of the woman letting loose of his mother's hand. The woman knew what he thought that he was seeing and took pity on him. She knew that by Jake's reaction to seeing her, that his love was real and that it indeed traveled through time and space for only one other. Squatting down in front of Jake the woman took his chin into her hand.

"Breathe deeply young Alpha. Use your sense of smell. Then you will know the truth," said the mystery woman. Taking a deep breath like she said Jake began to notice things. Subtle things, something different from the scent that has been engrained into his system. If he was not as in tune with his senses as he was, he would have continued down the downward spiral path that he was on. Regaining the use of his legs, Jake stands before the woman.

"Who are you and why do you look and smell like my mate?" Jake questioned.

"That is because, young Alpha, your mate is my granddaughter. Welcome to my home! I am Marie Swan and I have been waiting a long time to finally meet you. Please come in," spoke Marie. Shocked at the turn of events all Jake could do was nod his head and follow Marie into the house.

Looking around the house Jake began to realize why the house looked so familiar to him. Before he could ask Marie began to speak again.

"Young Alpha, what is the name your dear mother over there gave you?" asked Marie.

"Jacob, Mrs. Swan," Jake replies and notices how Marie's eyes light up and the smile that he loves so much appears on her face.

"Jacob. Hmmm. I am so glad and honored to meet you. Please come in and sit. I'm sure the house is different from what you are used to since Renee changed it around after she married my Charlie," Marie says. Unable to remove the shock from his face Jake realizes that this is the house that Charlie grew up in. No wonder it had such a familiarity to it. It was close to the living abode that Charlie and Bella currently lived in.

Taking the offered seat on the loveseat in the living room, Jake knew that he had a lot of questions for Marie. Jake hoped that he could gain some type of insight into how and why Bella is the way she is and how to help her with her own duties. Marie and Sarah sat on the couch and turned towards Jake.

"Jake, I know that you have many questions. Some I will be able to answer, some Old Quil will have to answer, and others will be answered in their own ways. First things first, again, I am honored to finally meet you. I knew your father very well and have come to know your mother just as well. I can see the fine young man that you turned out to be. You see, I knew of you before you were born. I knew what purpose you would have and that not only will my family live on, but my Bella would always be safe and loved. I am sure that Sarah was very thorough in her explanation of things to you..." Marie says looking at Jake. With a nod of his head Marie continues.

"Very good, now I don't have to repeat the very long tale. So, Jacob, what is it that you want to know," Marie asks.

"Mrs. Swan you can call me Jake, all of my family and friends call me that. I do have one particular question for you. Why did Bella become romantically involved with her enemy?" Jake ask Marie.

"You can say the word here Jake, its ok. You can also call me Grandma Swan. My Bella suffers from separation, self-esteem, and abandonment issues. She was not always a solemn, timid person. She used to be a vibrant and chatty little thing," chuckled Marie.

"However, things began to change once I tried to tell Renee of Bella's future and heritage. Renee did not want to hear or accept any of it and she began to resent Charlie for agreeing with me. Soon their relationship began to deteriorate and Bella received the backlash from it. I was not able to be there to help train and enlighten Bella to the type of life she would have. Charlie really could not give her what she needed. It is not that Charlie didn't love her enough to try, but this specific gift is passed down only to the women in the family. I passed before I could help her and Renee refused to let Charlie tell her anything. This left her susceptible for Edward to come in and cause damage." Marie explained.

"Grandma Swan, how did you know his name? I never mentioned anyone," said Jake.

"I met Edward and his sister and brother-in law before I passed. Alice, that's his sister's name, said that she knew that my granddaughter and Edward would be together and that there was nothing that I could do to stop it. She also said that there would be no stopping them once Bella is turned and the mutt Alpha was killed. No long after that I passed away. So, I knew that this would happen but I was never able to fight against it. Seeing you here in the Spirit World and your question tells me everything I need to know. I assume since you thought that I was Bella, that she has not been turned?" Marie asks Jake.

"No. At least she hadn't before I passed out from my injuries from the newborn fight." Jake states.

"Then there is still hope. Now, Jake you must seek Old Quil. He will help you out more than I can here," Marie tells Jake.

"Why, Old Quil? What does he have to do with anything?" Jake questions Marie.

"Old Quil was my partner and protector. It was not meant for him to be my mate because if that had happened then you and my Bella could never be," responds Marie.

Thinking things over, Jake looks at his mother. She had been silent throughout the entire conversation that he had with Grandma Swan. He wonders why she looks so sullen now. Understanding the look on her son's face Sarah decided to respond to Jake's unasked question.

"Jake do not frown so. I know it is a lot to take in, but you of all people can handle it. I am being pensive and silent because I know that this time I have with you will be short and that I won't see my sweet boy for some time. Please forgive me for just trying to take in as much of you as I can," answers Sarah.

Getting up from his seat, Jake walks over to his mother and kneels before her. He then hugs her with all the love and affection a son could give to his mother. Hugging him back and running a hand through his hair, Sarah gives Jake a kiss on the forehead. Marie decides to finish the conversation with Jacob while he is in his mother's arms. She hoped that while Jake is hugging his mother, her news will have less of a shocking impact on him. Already she could feel herself loving him as the grandson she never had.

"Jake, you must return now to the physical world. You have to learn all that you can from everyone that you can. It is so very important that both you and Bella are ready in three days," Marie beseeches unto Jake.

"Why do I have to leave now? What is going to happen in three days?" Jake probes.

"War. You and Bella will be at war in three days. Help her find her destiny. Defeat the monsters that still have their clutches in our girl and save humanity and the spirit world." Marie informs Jake.

"How do I go back? I don't even know how I got here," Jake begins.

"Just wake up. The connection to this world and the physical one will always be open to you when you need it." Sarah tells Jake.

Leaving his mother's arms, Jake squats in front of Marie. Looking directly into her eyes, Jake gives her a bone crushing hug. Startled Marie hugs Jake back. Patting his back Marie understands the meaning behind this hug and wishes the young Alpha and her granddaughter all the success and happiness in both worlds. Putting her hope in him, Marie tells Jake to open his mind to his physical body and take in his environment. As Jake listens to Marie's words, he finds himself floating.

Slowly his senses come back to him. Feeling strangely energetic and powerful Jake remembers to take in his surroundings. Jake notices that there are people around him and they are having a heated discussion. Next his sense of smell is activated and the most horrid smell assaults his nose. Realizing that no fighting is going on around his body, Jake assumes that it is Carlisle in the room with him and from their scents Embry and Quil. Listening to the tail end of the conversation Jake decides to make his presence known.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tossing and turning, Bella mumbles incoherently in her sleep. Twilight surrounds her in this dream world. Ice cold hands and red eyes seem to follow Bella's every move. Feeling tendrils of fear slither up her spine, Bella tries to avoid these unknown things that are trying to capture her and starts running through a forest that she has never seen. Bella wonders where she is and why this forest feels so familiar to her. Racing among the trees Bella felt compelled to seek out her wolf. Bella continues to run and frequently looks over her shoulder trying to keep those things that are chasing her in her line of sight. Before she could regain her focus Bella stumbles over a tree root. Just as she starts to brace herself for the fall; strong warm arms grab her and pulls her up to an unknown chest. Bella tries to get a look at her rescuer but he keeps her head pressed against his chest. His scent engulfs Bella and it puts her at ease. Knowing that he is part of her pack Bella waits to hear what he says next.

"When I let you go, run straight ahead and don't look back. Get to the settlement and they will help you there. No matter what you hear do not stop running until you get to safety," says the pack mate. As soon as he finishes his statement he pushes Bella behind him and yells "Go!" Bella wastes no time in not following the directions, for she knows that not only is her safety paramount, but also the lives that she was called to save needed her too. Getting captured was not an option.

As Bella runs, she hears a cacophony of sounds going on behind her. She hears snarls, growls, and sounds of metal hitting metal. Fearing what she might see if she turns around, Bella wills herself to run faster in the direction she was given. Soon she sees the glow of light ahead of her. Grateful that safety is at hand, Bella makes a mad dash for the illuminated settlement.

Upon entering the settlement Bella takes in the chaos that is before her. People are running around looking for loved ones, some are huddled together safely in each other's arms, and there are the remaining few who are seeing to the bitten and dead. They are the ones whom Bella is seeking to help. In the mist of the settlement Bella cautiously approaches a group who is currently working on keeping a teenaged girl steady as she thrashes about in pain. Just as Bella gets close enough to speak one of the villagers looks up and spots her. Giving a warning shout, heads raise to see who the intruder is. Understanding that caution, civility, and poise are needed to diffuse this volatile situation, Bella announces herself to the public.

"First I need you to know and understand that I am not here to harm, but to help. My name is Isa. I will tend to your wounded as my pack rids your woods of the threat."

"How do we not know that you are not one of them? Coming to finish the job?" shouts one woman.

"Yeah, how do we know that we can trust you? You did appear out of nowhere and all of a sudden you are offering your help?!" cried a man holding his dead child.

"You don't and I do not expect you to. There is no other way for me to show you that I am in fact trustworthy then to do what I came to do. Are all of your injured in the same area? If not bring them here. They must be treated at once! If too much time passes then they will become the very things that attacked you today! Time is of the essence, bring them now!" entreats Bella.

As one the people began to scramble about to do Bella's bidding. In ten minutes time the villagers brought a young boy no more than eight years old, a teenaged girl, and an elderly man to the center of the settlement. Immediately Bella moves to the teenaged girl, since she was placed right in front of her. Bella begins to look the girl over to see where she was bitten. Just as she began to become frustrated, the girl's mother softly approaches.

"I know it may be difficult to find, but the bite is in a place that is indecent for men to see," says the girl's mother.

"Then is there a place that we could go that would afford her the privacy that she needs?" Bella asks.

"Yes, our home. Please come and I will have the others brought there as well," the woman tells Bella.

"Mother, what is your name?" Bella inquires.

"Angela, you may call me Angela and this is my daughter Jessica. Please, if there is anything that you can do, do it! She is all I have now and I cannot bear to lose her too!" pleaded Angela.

"I will do my best. Let's move her now. Try not to jostle her around too much, she does not need the venom spreading faster," Bella instructs two men who were standing off to the side. The two men lift Jessica up into their arms and proceed to walk to the young girl's home. Once inside Angela directs the men to Jessica's room and the others are placed in the small living area. Bella follows the men into Jessica's room. Instructing the men to leave and to send in two women as replacements, Bella begins to unhook her bag from her waist. In this bag are tools to help those who were bitten by Vampires. The men leave and two women enter the room. Bella instructs them to help remove Jessica's clothing so she can properly locate the bite. Once Jessica is in her undergarments, Bella spots the bite on the inside of Jessica's left thigh; too close to the girl's vagina for everyone's comfort. At this time Jessica has passed out from the pain and intermittently lets out keening moans when her left leg was moved.

"Oh my…! What has that thing done to my baby?!" shrieks Angela.

"It marked her. The Vampire did not want to turn her but to use her as a beacon to come back to the village. In every village and settlement, the Vampires mark off those that they want to use so that they could return to finish their feeding. The marked person doesn't realize that they are being controlled by a minute amount of venom in their bodies. This small amount disrupts any and all sane thoughts and compels the marked person to act erratically, to endure severe depression, a loss of appetite and a desire to be careless and dangerous. The venom acts as a means of communication between the marked person and the Vampire who did it. Through this mark the Vampire controls the victim until it arrives to finish the job. Now we need to release the venom before it continues into her blood and takes root into her body," Bella explains. Just as she finishes her statement, a loud male's voice could be heard calling her name.

"Isa..! Isa! Where are you?!"

"Go and tell him that I am here. He is a member of my pack and I will need him around to help me," Bella tells the women.

"I'll go. What do you want me to do with him?" one of the women asks.

"Tell him that I need him to…" Bella begins, but she suddenly feels herself being shaken. Startled awake, Bella jolts away from the hand that was roughly shaking her shoulder and she tries to blink herself into wakefulness.

"What, what…? Edward! What are you doing here? I mean not that you can't be here but, I thought that you were hunting after the fight?" Bella ask Edward bewildered by his unexpected presence in her bedroom.

"Love, I could not stay away much longer. I was worried about you. I came and heard you talking in your sleep. You seemed worried and scared. I was hoping that it wasn't another nightmare so I woke you up. What were you dreaming of, Bella?" Edward states. Finding it hard to remember the dream with Edward being right there next to her, Bella shrugs it off.

"I can't remember. I hope that I didn't say anything embarrassing, did I?" Bella probes sheepishly.

"No sweetheart, nothing that you need to worry about. Soon you will not have to worry about that since you won't need to sleep anymore," Edward says. Feeling like she is missing something important, Bella struggles with the idea of her impending change and the dream that sits just at the edge of her memory. Bella startles herself when she realizes what Edward just said.

"Wait a minute, Edward. I thought that you did not want me to change just yet. You have been adamant about me having all of these human experiences before I change. What happened?" questions Bella.

"The newborn fight changed my opinion about your desire to become one of us. It scared me so much with the thought of losing you to anything like that, that I accepted your wish. I can give you three days to spend with Charlie and talk to Renee. It has to be done so soon before the Volturi returns. Alice has seen them coming back to check on us. By that time you will be already into your transformation and we can live peacefully without the threat on everyone's lives," Edward explains.

"But..." Bella starts. Moving closer to Bella, Edward wraps his arms around her. Letting his breath softly fall into her face, Bella greedily inhales the sweet scent.

"But what love? Surely you are not worried about that mutt? Let his own worry over him. You do not want to put Charlie in any more danger than he already is, do you?" Edward states. Worrying her bottom lip, Bella shakes her head no while tremors of terror goes through her body at the thought of what could happen if the Volturi found Charlie. Suddenly Edward moves Bella back onto her bed and rushes to her window. Not understanding what just happened, Bella looks to Edward in confusion.

"Charlie is waking up and is thinking of coming in here to check on you. I can't get a good read on his thoughts right now. It'll be best if he doesn't catch me in here. I will see you later today after I talk to Carlisle." Edwards says and immediately jumps out the window just as Charlie knocks on Bella's bedroom door.

"Bells…? Are you alright in there? I heard a yelp in there," Charlie asks Bella through her door.

"Yea, Dad, I'm alright. I just stubbed my toe on the bed. I'm getting dressed. I'll make breakfast while you do the same," Bella offers.

"Are you sure? I know last night was pretty hard for the both of us. You don't have to cook. We could go to the diner. I'll even get oatmeal for breakfast. How does that sound?" Charlie tells Bella.

"Ok, if you insist," Bella responds. Suddenly, Bella remembers what her father and mother told her last night. Finally sleep's hold is releasing her and she remembers what the next few days mean. Momentarily frightened stiff, Bella thinks about Edward's offer to change her in three days. Knowing that she only had three more days to make up her mind, Bella knows that she has to see Jake before all is said and done. Wishing that Alice does not intrude on her breakfast with Charlie, Bella hopes that he offers her a ride down to La Push to see her best friend.

At the same time that Bella decided to visit Jacob, Embry and Quil are thinking about the conversation that just took place between their Alpha and Dr. Cullen. It seems, to their bewilderment, that Jake knew a lot of what Carlisle was saying. Embry and Quil could not understand how, when they had just found out a few hours ago themselves. Both were wondering what was really going on and what it meant for Jake and Bella.

"Don't hurt your selves thinking about what we just talked about," Jacob says.

"Come on, Jake! What was that? Where did you get that information from? What are you planning on doing now that Dr. Cullen wants you and Bella together?" Embry asks in spitfire succession.

"Sheesh Em, let the man think a little. Ease up on the questions. Doc Fang just left the house not too long ago," Quil says.

"That's right. Embry open the windows so that we can air out that stench from my house." Jacob commands. Immediately both Embry and Quil begin to open windows. Going into Billy's room, Quil does a swift sniff check to see if the stench permeated into his room too. After Charlie had left, Quil and Embry had both helped Billy with his nightly routine and helped him to his room. They had just gotten back into Jacob's room when Carlisle appeared.

Jacob reclined on his too small bed, finally alone for a few minutes. With his eyes closed, Jacob thinks about all that he learned and heard today. It was all a bit much to take in. Not only did he visit the Spirit World, but he saw his mom, his wolf, and Bella's grandmother. Then to make matters even more serious, Carlisle comes in telling them that he is afraid for Bella and wants her to be free of Edward and Alice. What type of Vampire willingly gives up their prey? Because that is what Bella is to them. While they do not say it out loud their fierceness and selfishness, in keeping Bella away from all of the people who love her, shows just that. Now how does he get the girl in question to see what is going on in front of her? As Jacob ponders the answers to these questions, he hears the telephone ring in the kitchen. Embry picks up the phone since he was closest because he was just making his way back to Jacob's room.

"Hello…? Black residence," Embry answers.

"Hello, Embry?" asks Charlie. Shocked to hear the police chief on the phone Embry nods his head into the phone.

"Hello…? Hello! Embry, are you still on the phone?"

"Yea, Chief I'm here." Embry responds.

"Okay, good. Tell that old man there that Bella and I will be by this afternoon. There is a lot that we need to talk about. By the way, how is Jake?"

"Jake's great, doing much better than before," replied Embry.

"Great! Well, are you and Quil going to be there?" Charlie inquires.

"Um…I'm not sure. Why?" answers Embry.

"Well…uh… Maybe it would be best if one or both of you are there this afternoon." Charlie expresses in undisguised worry.

"Sure, if that helps."

"It does. See you guys soon." With that Charlie ends the call. Embry hangs up the phone and goes into Jacob's room. Thinking that Jacob was sleeping, Embry tries to leave back out the room.

"Who was on the phone?" Jacob asked Embry.

"It was Charlie, Jake. Charlie said that he and Bella were coming here this afternoon."

"Okay, I thought that Bella would be with the bloodsuckers right now…"

"Well…your dad and Charlie kind of argued yesterday. It was pretty bad Jake. I mean I have never heard them go at each other's throats like that," Embry tells Jake of the argument between Billy and Charlie. Stunned by the sudden turn of events, Jacob thinks about what needs to be done as soon as possible.

"Have Quil help Billy with getting ready. Then bring him into the living room." Jacob states.

"Sure. Do…do you need any help? I mean, I know that you are better, but…" Embry begins.

"Yea, Em. Go tell Quil what I said and then come back here and help me," Jacob says recognizing that Embry and Quil both needed to feel useful in this situation. Embry leaves to give Quil his orders. Jacob wonders how things could have gotten so bad in one night. He knew that having the support of his and Bella's fathers will help him in the long run. Plus, with all that he recently found out, Jacob understood that Bella would need all the love and support she can get.

In Billy's room Quil has just finished opening the windows. He also heard the phone ring and moved to answer it when Billy grunted in his sleep stopping Quil in his tracks. Quil heard Embry answer the phone and speak to Charlie. Quil knew that most people thought that he lived a carefree life. However, that was not true. By being so easy going, Quil was able to see the details that most people missed. It was this talent that helped him, Jacob, and Embry all of their lives. When Embry ended the phone call with Charlie and went to speak with Jacob, Quil decided that he will help Jacob turn things around so that not only will a life be saved from the clutches of Vampires, but the heart of his best friend, no brother, will finally be happy and free.

Sitting in the chair that was never too far from Billy's bed, Quil waited for Embry to come into the room so that he could bounce a few ideas off of him. He hoped that in return Embry would tell Jacob and then he, Jacob, Embry, Billy, and Charlie could come up with a plan to help save Bella. Embry knocked on the door, open it, and gave Quil Jacob's orders. Quil held up a finger to stop Embry from leaving.

"Wait, Em. I think that we need to get Charlie and Billy to talk to each other and really listen to what the other has to say. Jake can't really do much and he needs to get better as soon as he can. So I was thinking that we talk to Bella while Jake, Billy, and Charlie hash things out. What do you think?" Quil suggests.

"That's not a bad idea. I mean Bella is our friend too, so maybe if she heard how much we care as well that will help her out," Embry says. With that Embry leaves Quil to help Billy and he goes back to help Jacob. When Embry reached Jacob again, Embry told Jacob of Quil's idea. Jacob thought it over and thought that it was a good idea, but one that he wanted to run by the two fathers since they had just as much to lose as anyone else.

Jacob noticed the time and began to wonder what Bella was doing. He hoped that Edward had actually stayed away from Bella for the night like she asked, but knowing Edward he would run all over Bella's wishes for his own. Jacob knew that time was of the essence and that he needed to figure out the best way for Bella to leave Edward for good. Thinking back to the conversation he had with Carlisle, Jacob thought about how to best use the vampires against each other. Carlisle mentioned that he and the blond vamp did not want Bella to join their family and become one of them. He also mentioned something about a mark. If this mark was located where he thinks it is, then Jacob knew that he would have a difficult time controlling himself and not going after Edward, banged up and all.

In the meantime while waiting on her order at the diner, Bella began to run her dream and this morning's unexpected turn of events over in her mind. She knew that if Jacob caught wind of Edward's plans then all hell would break loose; even with Jacob being practically in a body cast. What Bella just couldn't figure out was why Edward woke her up when he did. Usually he just lets her wake on her own. This is the first time that he physically shaken her awake and stopped her from seeing her dream through. She also wondered about the sudden change of heart that Edward had. Bella couldn't help but think that there was more to the situation than she or anyone else knew. Plus, Renee's frantic email still played on her mind. There was no way that her mother would make any of that up. Bella knew that it had to have happened. Yet, how can she protect her mother and father except by becoming a vampire too?

"What am I to do? I don't want to lose Edward, but I just can't help but to think that becoming a vampire will not change anything. The Volturi want me no matter what and I know that they will do whatever they need to, to get me," Bella muttered out loud.

"Bells, what did you say?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, nothing dad," Bella hedges while trying not to really answer Charlie's searching gaze.

"Bella, I know that our conversation last night was pretty heavy. I don't want to rush things, but I get the feeling that something is about to happen soon and it involves all of us. Bella I love you, you know that. I want you to make the best decision. I'm not going to lie and say that I don't hope that you choose to talk to Old Quil and that you find whatever you need to help you. I really just want the chance to be your dad and to build the relationship that we never really had the opportunity to." Charlie says as he holds Bella hands around the drinks on the table.

"I know," Bella responds just as the waitress brings their meals to them.

"Ok, two bowls of oatmeal, a plate of waffles and eggs, and a bowl of fruit. Need anything else? Any refills on the drinks?" the waitress asks.

"No. I'm good, Bells?" Charlie says turning to Bella.

"I'm fine, thank you," Bella tells the waitress.

"Ok, just holler if you need me," the waitress told them and walked away.

Both Charlie and Bella waited for the waitress to leave them alone again before talking again. Charlie looked at Bella's face and he could see the conflict going on in her mind. He wished that he could just do or say something to get his daughter to choose right. The only thing that came to mind was to tell her that they were going to La Push to see Jacob. Hopefully, seeing Jacob again would do something.

"Bells, I called Billy this morning. Embry answered the phone. I told him to let both Jake and Billy know that we were coming over this afternoon."

"What! Dad! You know what just happened last night! Why would you do that?" Bella exclaims.

"Bella, sometimes you have to face the music, especially when you don't want to and when it will probably hurt. I have to mend things with Billy and you need to do the same with Jake. You two have been friends for too long to let this break you apart." Charlie expresses to Bella hoping that she would see the truth in what he said.

"Okay dad. We can go. Although, I am not sure what good it will do."

"That's the spirit Bells." Charlie laughs.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thank you all for viewing my story! I also want really thank those who have added my story to their favorites, alert, and follow lists. I really want to know what everyone thinks of the story so far. So don't be shy or bashful. Just please remember to keep all reviews tasteful and respectful, even if you are telling me that you hate my story.

Teamjacob0729, chinadoll381282001, and gmb7064 I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

This is a long chapter so sit back and relax awhile. :)

Chapter 7

'I began to get nervous thinking about how Jake would react to seeing me and the news that I had to tell him. I still don't want to hurt him, primarily now, but what am I really supposed to do? With the Volturi appearing at my mom's house and right at the end of the battle with the newborns, I am just so scared. I never want anyone to be hurt because of me and my biggest fear was realized when Jake got hurt defending Leah. I know that Leah said that she has come to terms with what happened, but I...I can't. How can you just put aside something like that; especially when it is someone that you are in love with? Wait, wait, what? Did I just say in love with? I mean sure, I care very, very deeply for Jake, but in love?' Bella thinks as she gazes out the cruiser's window looking at the verdant woodlands around her.

Closing her eyes, Bella's thoughts begin again. 'I...I...I am in love with Jake. I can't deny it anymore. Too much is going on for me to continue to lie to myself. I know that I denied Jake the chance to see what a relationship with me would be like. It's just, with saving Edward and my hasty and completely thoughtless promise to be turned in exchange for the saving of my loved ones from the hands of the Volturi, I just could not allow myself to fall even more in love with him. It hurts; I mean really hurts to be away from him. Jake is so magnetic, warm, and life giving, just like the sun, that I know that I would have been dead without him. I...'

"Bells, Bells, are you sleep?" says Charlie interrupting Bella's thoughts.

"I know that you are thinking about everything that you just found out. I also know that it is a lot to take in, really, in such a short amount of time. But I want you to think of something else."

"Ok, dad. What do you have to say?" questions Bella.

"Look, I know what love feels like. I know what being in love feels like. I also know what losing the one you love feels like. All of it is damn hard in many ways. But, you have to learn to love what is good for you. That includes loving yourself first. I was so deep in love with Renee, then you, that I neglected myself. This in turn, began to flow over into two of the most important relationships that I had. Losing myself in your mother and even you left me with nothing when you guys left. I had to learn to love what was good for me and that was: loving me first. I lost the love of my life and I was in a dark, very dark place. However, slowly and with people that truly cared about me, I began to recover. I began to see that life is more than just one or two people. My world is made up of so many people that helped shape me into the man that I am today. If I had of just wallowed in my own self-pity I would have lost out on so many things. So, what I want to say is this. Learn to love that which is good for you and let go what isn't. There are some loves that last lifetimes and others that last just for the summer. You need to figure out which is which and follow it wholeheartedly. Okay?" Charlie says.

"I get it, Dad. I know my reaction to Edward leaving me and how I've been since he's been back isn't healthy. I just can't seem to help myself," Bella says uncertainly. She knows that this is hard for her father to deal with.

"Bells, I know and I am glad that you are finally starting to see that. It's almost like he marked you when he left and a piece of him possessed you," states Charlie.

"Marked? Marked? Marked! Holy Crow! My dream!" yelps Bella

"What dream? Bella what are you talking about?" Charlie questions Bella looking a little worried about her answer trying to keep a steady grip on the steering wheel since Bella's yelp tripped his driving concentration.

"I was dreaming about someone being marked by a vampire, but I just can't seem to remember the details. It's like every time I try to remember it my mind gets fuzzy. Maybe I will see Old Quil." Bella says with a confused look on her face. For the life of her, she could not understand why this particular dream was so hard to remember compared to all of her other dreams and nightmares. At hearing Bella say that she would meet with Old Quil some of Charlie's anxiety melted away for he knew that only good things would come of that meeting.

Neither spoke any more as they continued traveling down the 101. Each was lost in their thoughts thinking of the situation at hand and for the future that might not be. Bella and Charlie were both afraid that they had said and done too many things that could jeopardize their relationship with the Blacks. So with nerves of mush and rolling stomachs the Swans drove on to the Black residence.

At the Black's, Embry, Quil, and Jacob tell Billy their plans. Embry and Quil hope that this will bridge the gap between the Swans and the Blacks. Embry and Quil both knew that the entire outcome of this war depended on them getting along and working together. Hearing the cruiser pull up to the Black's backyard, each person got ready to fill their roles. Every one of them hoped that Bella would realize what they all have realized; that Jake and Bella are perfect for each other and that neither would find another that would fit them better.

Pulling into the Black backyard Charlie and Bella both took deep reassuring breaths hoping that things would work out between the two families. Charlie was first to unbuckle his seat belt and unlocked the doors. Giving his daughter a smile that he hoped was encouraging; Charlie began to get out of the cruiser. Bella on the other hand was beginning to panic because she knew that at least one pack member was with Jacob at all times due to his injuries. Now, figuring out which pack mate it was is just like playing Russian roulette. Hoping for at least Quil or Embry Bella got out of the car as well.

Charlie waited for Bella at the hood of the cruiser. Once Bella made her way to him they began to make the trek up to the Black back porch. At the door Charlie gives three hard raps. Quil opens the door with a bright smile on his face.

"Chief, Bella! It's great to see you both. Come in, come in!" Quil say in excitement.

"Uh…okay Quil. Thanks for opening the door," Charlie states to Quil.

"No problem! Jake and Billy are in the kitchen," Quil tells them.

Following Quil into the house both Charlie and Bella are astonished to see the almost fully recovered Jacob sitting at the kitchen table with his father. Both Billy and Jacob looked at the Swans with tightly controlled features. Not wanting to hint at what plans that they have. Sure they knew that Charlie would be easy to convince. However, it was Bella that could be the problem, particularly since she in fact is the source of the problem. Billy cleared his throat and began the meeting.

"Chief, it's good to have you and your daughter back in my home. There are many things that we need to discuss. Are you two open to talk?" Billy asks.

"Well, Billy, that is exactly what we came to do. First, I want to apologize for the things that I said. They were uncalled for and should not have been said. Also, I should have told you about the things that I knew and who told me. But a promise is a promise and I really did not want to break it, even if it turned out to be false. Can you forgive me?" Charlie asks Billy.

"All is forgiven. I am just as much to blame as you are. I definitely said things that were harsh and mean and that I never truly meant. Charlie you are a good father to Bella. You really did not know what was going on, but you handled it the best way you could. I should have acknowledged that. I also know how much you love Jacob here and how much you've helped me with raising him. Can you forgive me?" Billy tells Charlie.

"It's water under the bridge. Now, let's get to the meat of the matter," Charlie begins.

"Chief Swan, before you begin, could Quil and I speak to Bella outside first?" Embry asks.

"Um, well, that's up to Bella. Bells, do you want to talk to Quil and Embry before we get started?

"Yes dad. That will be fine." Bella responds.

"Is that okay with you Jake?" Bella questions Jacob.

"It's fine. The guys have something they want to say anyway. I'll see you when you all get back." Jacob tells Bella, Embry, and Quil. With a nod of their head, the three turned around and walked out the kitchen. Once the door closed and Jacob could hear that they had moved a decent distance away from the house, he motioned with a wave of his hand for Billy to proceed with the conversation.

"Charlie, there are things that we need to get out into the open. You and I need to work together because there is a war coming and each of us has a vested interest in those who will be fighting it." Billy began.

Shifting in his seat at the table, Charlie looks at his oldest friend. He kept his face neutral due to the fact that this will be a serious conversation and emotions will only muck up what needs to be dealt with. In his mind Charlie is thinking over all of the things his mother and Sarah told him. Coming to the conclusion that every secret needs to be brought to light; Charlie took a deep breath and started his tale.

"I agree Billy. There are things that you know that I don't and vice versa. I'll begin by telling you why Bella is so special. My mother told me that I would have a daughter who would be very special. Her choices would and could make or break a person. She would attract those that are both good and bad for her. As we can see, that has happened. So, I was told to have her find her wolf protector. Jacob, I also knew what you would become. That is one of the main reasons I pressed for the two of you to always be around each other. Sarah told me about the wolves because she knew that her time was limited and that it would affect not only you Jacob, but my daughter as well. So, with that being said, what we need to do is get my daughter's head on straight and get her away from that devil's spawn," spoke Charlie and hitting the table with emphasis.

"Well, now we are on the same page. I am not surprised Sarah did that, she was always led by the spirits and she never went wrong when she heeded them. So what do you think we should do?" Billy asks.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but I do have some things to say to both of you. Neither of you may like what I say or what I am about to do to Bella; but it will result in Bella finally making up her mind and not being confused or torn in two." Jacob told Charlie and Billy. Looking each man in the eye until they nodded their head in agreement, Jake began to make his plan known.

"Charlie, I am not only your daughter's wolf, but her mate as well. As you both already know, Bella and I have always balanced and complimented each other. With that being said, I will be strong handed with her. I will never hurt, degrade, nor demean her, but I will help her reign in her scattered way of thinking. Bella tends to over and under thinks things. We all can agree that her sense of self-preservation is nonexistent." Jacob states. Billy and Charlie both nodded their heads with a grimace on their faces.

"With that being said, I will lead and guide her. I have taken the mantle to be what and who she needs. As such, some hard truths will be brought to the forefront. For this, I will ask you to leave the house. This is a private matter between us and we don't need an audience or hecklers to screw up this process. Is that understood? I am not asking, I am telling you what needs to be done with Bella on my end. Charlie, you and Billy will go see Old Quil in the meantime. Prepare yourselves to the best of your abilities in this short window of time. You will be the ones where advice and guidance will be sought from. Your support needs to be unwavering. You may not like what you hear or see, but know that I love Bella with every fiber of my being, every breath in and out of my lungs, and with every flow of blood in my body. There is and never will be another woman for me. She is it. And she will know that there is no going back to the way things were," says Jake as he watches Charlie for any signs of disagreement.

Sighing, Charlie rubs his hands over his face. Blinking his eyes back into focus, Charlie begins speaking.

"Jacob, she is my little girl, practically a woman now. I will always feel the need to protect her, but I will concede to your wishes. Renee couldn't give Bella what she needed and I do believe that is why she has been able to cozy up with a bunch of vampires."

"That may be, but when Cullen left her that opened a door for you Jacob that is not entirely closed, yet. Do what you must to keep your mate." Billy said watching Jacob's face.

Outside Quil, Embry, and Bella walk towards Jacob's garage. There they are far enough away to grant each party the illusion of privacy and close enough for their Alpha to contact them. Bella knew that the two guys in front of her had something that they needed to say. So to get things started Bella decided to open up first.

"Look guys, I am sorry for everything. I know that the things I've done and allowed to be done not only hurt Jake but you two as well. Can you forgive me?"

Embry looks at Bella with a raised brow. Bella tries not to squirm under his stare. Knowing that both wolves are searching her for sincerity, Bella wills herself to stand still and let them inspect her. Embry snorted, which seems to show that he recognized no lies coming from Bella.

"It's cool. I know that you think that the Cullens are your only family but that is not true." Embry starts.

"Yea. You see Bella, we care about you too. The Pack cares about you, more than most want to admit." Quil finishes.

"I've done so much to hurt all of you, Jake included. How can you just include me in your family?" Bella asks.

"Two reasons. While we were still phasing, you were being stalked and attacked by rogue vampires. The Cullens were there to take care of the initial problem. Even though the reason you were ever in trouble in the first place was because they introduced you to their world. So, we understand why you feel secure around the Cullens. The other reason is because you actually make Jake happy. There is a peace that comes over him when you are near and are in each other's presence," Embry replies.

"What do you mean Embry?" Bella questions Embry with a confused look on her face.

Embry takes a deep breath. Letting it out Embry hopes that what he says next will make Bella see the bigger picture at hand.

"Okay, you know how our wolf is or can be very volatile? It's always there ready to spring into action. Well for Jake, when he is around you, his wolf is content and at peace. That doesn't mean that he isn't vigilant or protective because he is, fiercely so. But to Jake's wolf you are like a calming salve for the burn that not just he feels, but we all feel,"

"Yea, plus it gets him off our backs so he isn't such a hard ass when it comes to our duties and training," inputs Quil with a sly smirk on his face causing Bella to softly giggle.

"Look, Bella. We want you and Jake to be happy. We all have seen how happy and at peace you two are around each other and that was even before he phased. Just give him a chance, give all of us a chance to show you what a real family is like, please?" says Quil seriously.

Bella took her time thinking of a response to what Quil and Embry just told her. What they said held more significance than they could ever know. Bella knew just how much these three loved each other. Their loyalty was fierce and true for one another. So for Embry and Quil to put any misgivings they had aside to make sure that one of them was completely happy made Bella extremely happy. She knew that she could definitely trust what Quil and Embry said and that she should honestly and sincerely consider what they are saying. Remembering what Edward had just told her this morning and Bella realized that she did want to live, or try to live a life that for her is normal, and not be turned into a vampire. But how could she tell these guys what is going on without them flipping out of their minds? Before she could reply Bella heard two sharp whistles. Figuring that was Jake's signal the little motley crew began to walk back to Jacob's house.

Jacob got up from the table and went to the back door. Opening it, Jacob blew two sharp, short whistles to inform Embry and Quil that they could bring Bella back into the house. Walking back to his seat, Jacob looks at his dad and at Charlie. Jacob knows that he needs to reassure both men that the girl they all love will be safe and not manhandled physically, emotionally or mentally.

"Bella is on her way back with Quil and Embry. I can see from your faces that you both have reservations about what will go on between Bella and me once you all leave the house. I may turn into a vampire killing machine, but I am not a monster. She will always have my utmost respect and love. Not just because she and I have a soul bond or the fact that she is literally the girl of my dreams, but because she deserves it. No matter what mistakes she has made, she does have a caring heart, one that has been bruised and mishandled for a very long time.

I promise you both that leaving her in my care will, again, not only be in your best interests, but in ours as well. Do I make myself clear? I am telling you both this since you are our fathers, respectively, and it is a valid concern that should not be overlooked or ignored. Any questions before they get back?" says Jacob.

Charlie and Billy both look at Jacob and try to gather their thoughts. It could be seen that they were trying to get used to this new Jacob and trying to take what he has said into careful consideration. Billy nods his head to Charlie giving him the space to speak first since this is concerning his daughter and only child. Accepting Billy's nod for what it meant Charlie prepares himself for what he has to say.

"Jacob, thank you for not brushing our concerns away and for taking the time to inform the both of us of your plans. I am not going to sit here and lie saying that I am not selfish and that I don't want to horde her to myself, pack our bags and run from all of this. But I will say this: you have my permission and blessing to do what you see fit concerning my daughter. I recognize that you are the only one who completely knows and understands what needs to be done. I know that you love her and will protect her with your life, seeing as that is part of the reason you are injured anyway. I don't have to say treat my daughter right because you've always have, even when she didn't treat you the way you deserved. For that, you've earned my respect and approval. When the time comes I want you to talk to me about when you will marry my daughter. I don't want the two of you eloping because you think that I won't approve. I know things will get difficult since she can get stubborn as a bull. Believe me, I do not envy you and the time you will have to take to make her see reason. But I know you won't manipulate and use her feelings against her. So I have no qualms about leaving her in your capable hands."

Standing from his chair Jacob gets up and walks around the table and stands in front of Charlie. Sensing that Jacob wants him to stand up as well, Charlie does so. Looking each other in the eye for a minute, Jacob holds out his hand. Charlie lifts his and firmly shakes Jacob's hand sealing the deal. What happened next took Charlie off guard. Jacob wrapped his burly arms around Charlie and gave him a big bear hug. Reminiscing of how Jacob used to do this as a child every time Charlie would come over warmed his heart. Returning the hug and patting Jacob on the back, Jacob finally released him. Shaking his head at Jacob's antics, Charlie knew that no matter what happens, this man in front of him is the only man deserving of his daughter and her affections.

Jacob returned to his seat and turned towards his father. Jacob gave Billy the time to visually assess him. Knowing that what his father said next will determine many things, Jacob patiently waited for Billy to speak. Billy closes his eyes and reopens them and looks Jacob directly in the eye.

"Jacob, I am so very proud of you. I have the utmost faith that you will do what is necessary and right concerning your relationship with Bella. I know how long you have loved her and I have seen both the good and bad that has happened between the two of you. I don't have to sit here and tell you to fight on for her because that is what you are doing now. You are an extremely loving and responsible man so I have no doubt that what you two will have in a relationship will be the stuff of legends. Don't let your own stubborn streak keep you from seeing things in every possible way. Women, like Bella, don't come around often and when they do they need to be handled with the utmost care and finesse to help them grow into the woman that they need to be. You see her for who she is and who she could become. I know you will love her always; so when you do get frustrated and mad because I know you will, you are only human after all, step back and take the time to assess the situation. Then, do what needs to be done. Don't think that saying you're sorry or I was wrong will not be in your vocabulary because it needs to be. She has to know that you give her equal footing in your relationship. While you are the man and will definitely take the lead, let her voice her opinions and concerns. Take them seriously and let her make her own decisions. Don't treat her as a caged bird for you will break her spirit, as we can see that is what that Cullen boy is trying his hardest to do. But don't let the love you have for her blind you to what is in front of you. I, too, give you my blessings and faith that you will treat Bella as she needs and deserves to be treated. You are the only man besides Charlie and myself that could treat her any better." Billy states.

Not waiting for his son Billy stretches his arms out and Jacob takes the hint and kneels before his father. Jacob lets his father's arms encircle him and infuse him with all the love and experience a man who has loved deeply could give. Father and son stay like this for a moment, each taking and giving what the other has needed for a very long time. Upon hearing Quil, Embry, and Bella approach the backyard, Jacob releases his father and returns to his seat.

Entering into the kitchen Bella takes in the stoic faces of her father, Billy, and Jacob. Lowering her eyes when she meets Jacob's face, Bella doesn't realize that she just submitted to him in front of their family and friends. Emboldened by her unconscious action, Jacob stands and walk over to Bella. Standing guard behind Bella, Quil and Embry wait to hear what Jacob has to say next.

"Quil and Embry, I want you to find out how Dr. Cullen came to my house without anyone here being notified. I do not have to remind you of the seriousness of this situation," Jacob tells them.

"You got it Boss Man. Anything else?" Quil says to Jacob.

"Yes. Escort my father and Charlie to Old Quil's house. After you've found out what happened, wait for my signal to bring them back. Understood?"

"Yup." Embry tells Jacob.

Not looking up from where she diverted her eyes, Bella is shocked that everyone is leaving her and Jacob in the house alone. Nervous and apprehensive about what will happen with no one around, Bella moves out of the way so that Billy and her dad could pass by. Embry grabs Billy's chair and begins to take him out the house. As Billy is wheeled by he grabs her left hand and gives it a small squeeze. Bella looks up to Billy's face and sees that he is smiling. Bella returns the gesture with a small smile of her own. Next, Charlie places both hands on Bella's shoulders. Bella looks up at Charlie. Charlie smiles and kisses her forehead and chuckles at Bella's confused expression and follows the other men out the house.

Still standing in front of each other, Bella redirects her eyes to take in everything else around her besides Jacob. Hearing Jacob begin to let out a low growl, Bella exposes her neck unconsciously hoping to appease him. As soon as her neck is up Jacob steps right up to her and places his nose right at the hollow skin that connects her neck and shoulders. Taking a deep breath and clenching his hands to his side, Jacob's growl turns into a contented rumble that immediately puts Bella at ease. The couple stay like this for a few minutes.

"Izzy..." Jacob began but stopped as Bella gasped in response.

"Jake? Are you Jacob? How do you know that name? Jacob has never called me that!" Bella adamantly states. Still with her neck exposed in submission and rooted to her spot Bella tries to keep her nervousness to a minimum. With Jacob calling her by that name Bella now knew that her dream was true and that a war is imminent.

Like dark roasted coffee Jacob's chuckle sent a jolt through Bella's system. Feeling more awake and aware of her surroundings than ever before, Bella cautiously looks down at Jacob's face. What she sees shocks her. Jacob is looking at her through lupine yellow eyes. Taking two steps back Jacob allows Bella to fully see him. Bella's eyes start a slow trek from the top of Jacob's head all the way down to his feet. Jacob stood military straight which aligned his shoulders to an impressively massive length. This allowed for his broad shoulders and the muscles in his arms, chest, and abs to be displayed in a Herculean muscular definition. Jacob's thighs under his shorts were taut corded muscles ready to spring into action at a moment's notice. His calves were smoothly connected all the way to his large and well-shaped feet. Despite his penchant to run around barefoot, Jacob's feet were callous free with short trimmed and healthy toenails. Amazed at the physical transformation that Jacob has undergone in just twenty-four hours, Bella's eyes couldn't help but return to Jacob's eyes. Seeing that Jacob's wolf is at the forefront, Bella instinctively knew that her normal unclear and discombobulated speech would not be appreciated. She knew that she would have to speak in clear and concise terms because the wolf would not take lightly to deflection and half-truths.

"Izzy, Jacob and I can see that you recognize that name. You are beginning to remember your past. We want you to know that we will never hurt, degrade, or demean you. What we have to say may be harsh, but it will be the truth. We want what is best and healthy for you. Do you understand what we are saying?" Alpha states.

"We? Are you Jake's wolf? I have never heard of anyone speaking through or from their Spirit Wolf before. What am I supposed to call you?" Bella asks.

"My name is Alpha, Izzy. Answer my question," Alpha tells Bella.

Bella sighs because she knows that she cannot get out of this conversation. So instead of prolonging it, Bella nods her head in the affirmative.

"Sit down at the table Izzy. I will sit across from you. There are a few things that need to be addressed. I want you to answer me truthfully. Again, do you understand? You may speak for now."

"Yes, Alpha."

"Good. I want you to understand something. You are Jacob's mate..." Alpha starts when Bella interrupts.

"No, I'm not! I am marrying Edward. I can't be Jacob's mate no matter how much he wants it." Bella proclaims.

"Silence! If I wanted your opinion I would have given it to you. You will never interrupt me again! I do not tolerate insolence from any member of my pack. And before you say that you are not pack, let me remind you of something. Your scrawny behind was just protected by the fiercest pack of wolves ever in existence. Do you know why? It is because you are the Alpha's mate and as such your life needs to be protected at all costs. What the others feel while human matters not to us wolves. Emotions muck up the process. We protect, mate, provide, and eat. Those are the main goals of a wolf. So, I want you to know that your simpering and other cheap tricks mean nothing to me. I want facts only. Jacob should have put you in your place a long time ago, but he let his sensitive nature, which you cruelly took advantage of, get the best of him and cloud his judgment around you.

"Now that I have your attention, tell me what is going on inside the leech's camp. Don't act surprised. No matter how helpful they have been, they are still our enemies and an abomination of nature and the balance of life. What does old Sparkleward plan to do now; to change you earlier than expected?" Alpha says.

Gasping in shock that Alpha knew of Edward's plan, Bella started to speak but Alpha stopped her by raising his hand.

"No words are necessary. Your reaction is answer enough. I will not insult either of our intelligences by reiterating the significance of the next few days. However, I will say this. There is no way on the Creator's green earth that he will lay another hand on you. Tonight, you will go to Old Quil's. Leah will stay with you. You will have a wolf around at all times. No arguments. I can tell by your expression that you don't like it, but you let Edward do it. You have no problem being holed up and restrained when it comes to those bloodsuckers; so why when we do it you suddenly have a problem? You may speak now Izzy," Alpha states.

Shocked at the way that Alpha is talking to her and treating her Bella has a hard time expressing what she wants to say. Yet, remembering that no amount of hedging will be tolerated Bella starts to tell what she knows. Just like with Edward and Alice, resisting would be futile. While keeping her head down, Bella replies to Alpha.

"As far as I know right now, you are correct. Edward came into my room this morning while I was sleeping. He woke me from a vivid dream that I was having where my name was Izzy and I was helping a young girl who had been marked by a vampire. Edward then told me that due to the newborn fight, he could not take the risk of the Volturi catching us again with me still being human. So he allowed me to have three days in which to enjoy my last moments as a human," Bella says looking down at the table with tears in her eyes.

"Izzy, look at me. Look at me, now!" Alpha demands.

Bella raises her eyes and is overcome with the sight of love, concern, and anger all in Alpha's eyes. Just like Jacob, Alpha's true feelings are shown through his eyes. Seeing this, Bella calms down. Confident that the love Jacob has for her is indeed shared by Alpha; Bella holds her head up high and looks Alpha in the eye.

"Good, good! You are our mate. As mate to the Alpha you will always display the courage and strength that you are now showing me. You are no one's toy to be played with, to be taken off the shelf and then replaced or callously left behind. Your mind, emotions, and heart are just that, yours. You control what happens, even if the situation is in fact out of your control. You have a clever mind, girl. You've used it while raising yourself around Renee. Why hide it? That is a beautiful trait in a woman. To know that she can take care of herself and those around her lessens the stress and fear of her mate. We are equals in most things. Your word is as good as ours to the pack, but it will never undermine ours. We are Alpha over all of you. But as you already know, we will never take advantage of you or any other pack member. Do you understand?" Alpha asks.

"Yes. I have a question, though," Bella tells Alpha.

"Yes, go ahead you may ask whatever you want to know. However, I reserve the right to answer or not answer said questions. That is for everyone's protection. I cannot and will not have you knowing everything in the event that something negative happens. You will never be able to be used against the pack, nor the pack against you," Alpha responds to Bella.

"I…I understand that. Thank you for answering my question. Uh, um…why did you go all he-man-you-woman on me and take away my choices?" Bella asks.

"I did that to show you just what you've discovered. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. I know you Izzy, better than you know yourself. However, because you've always taken care of others, you desired for someone to care for you. Unfortunately, you've settled for being dictated to, your ideas, opinions, and decisions stripped from you, and allowed yourself to be completely separated from those who really love and care for you. Izzy, what you have with Edward is abusive. I make no small claim. You bristled at us doing that, but you shrink behind a wall when Edward does it. He did it in the tent before, during, and after the newborn fight. He's done it on so many other occasions that it is pointless for me to point them all out. Tell me why you hated it when we did the same thing that your precious leech does to you? Do you like being treated as property, an object to be owned, taken off the shelf and showed to friends as a novelty and then replaced without care or concern?" Bella shakes her head in denial at what Alpha just said to her.

"Don't deny it! That is exactly what your loving Cullens did and is still doing to you! So, answer my question Izzy," Alpha says.

"You're right. I do let them do what they want with me. How can I fight against a vampire? You know how strong they are! I mean Jacob, you were almost killed by a newborn, what am I supposed to do? I hate how Edward and Alice treat me. They both treat me as if I am some vapid, as you say toy, and never take what I want into consideration. Did you know that Edward gave Alice a canary yellow Porsche just to keep me from seeing you before the newborn fight? I was livid when I found out about that. I…you have to understand. At first I thought it was romantic to have a man, yes I know that he is not a living man, take such delicate care of me. I'm nobody. I have never been more than what you see and for someone as grand as Edward and the Cullens to accept me, I needed that. I needed to be accepted, a family. I needed not to always have to be responsible for everything and everyone. I needed not to always think of and do everything! They offered that; until Edward left. Then he ordered everyone else to leave me alone and they did. He took away from me my sense of worth. I know that you remember my zombie days, but I have never before felt so worthless and rotten as I did when Edward and the Cullens left. So when Edward came back it was like: 'Oh my god, I am worth something! He never meant any of what he said. Even though he almost broke me, he and his family came back just for me.' I could not return the gift of their benevolence with hatred or disdain because I cannot hate Edward. I tried and it hurts. Believe me when I say that it physically hurts to hate him. So, I let them do as they please. I know that it can be a bit high-handed, but they only do it for my protection and because they care for me," explains Bella.

Alpha just stares at Bella for a minute. Then he starts to clap. Startled by Alpha's reaction, Bella starts to ask but again is interrupted by Alpha.

"Wow! I mean, wow! What a way to make someone who has been there for you through thick and thin, someone who has and continue to try to get you to see how special you are feel like shit! All it took was a few flowery words, a disappearing/reappearing act, and you were putty in their hands. Do you realize how stupid and crazy you sound right now? I mean this in all seriousness of this situation. You sound crazy. First, you talk with fearful reverence about the Cullens. Then you're mad with righteous indignation, showing the anger and hurt that is still there, just buried under all that denial you have. Lastly, you become like a lost puppy being taken in by the first people you see"

"That's mean, Alpha. You said that you were not going to belittle me." Bella has her head down and whispers behind the hair that fell into her face.

"I am not being mean or belittling you. I am being truthful and brutally so. These are things that everyone but you sees. I am not trying to hurt your feelings. Nevertheless, you have to see the absurdity of what you've just said. It's like you're two separate people when you talk about those leeches. Your feelings and thoughts start off and then you become this meek…thing at the end of whatever you have to say. That's not healthy or logical. Izzy, do you know what it means when a vampire marks someone?"

"I…think so, I'm not sure. Why?"

"Remember you had mentioned that you were dreaming until Sparkle pants interrupted your sleep. What was the dream about? Can you think of any significance of it?" Alpha pushes.

"Uh…I remember running through woods that were familiar. I was being chased by something when I was rescued by a member of the wolf pack. He set me back on my feet and fought so that I could get to the village. There were three people who were bitten. I had them gathered into one house. I went to the girl first because she was so close to me in age. On her thigh was a bite mark, just like mine on my wrist. Her mother asked a lot of questions and I…" Bella falters in her speech.

"You what Izzy?" asks Alpha.

Shaking her head and putting her hands over her face, Bella begins to cry. Alpha gets out of his seat and walks over to Bella. Stooping down to Bella's sitting height; Alpha wraps his arms around her and pulls her head to his shoulder. Alpha rubs Bella back and let out a soothing rumble from his chest. Bella's tears become reduced to sniffles and she nods her head on Alpha's shoulders to let him know that she is ready to speak again. Not moving an inch Alpha tells her to continue.

"I explained to the mother that her daughter had been marked by a vampire and that she will be a homing beacon for vampires, especially for the one who bit her. Everything I told her was the same thing that I have experienced since James bit me and Edward sucked the poison out. I just realized what it all means. Edward and James marked me didn't they?" Bella questions Alpha.

Alpha simply sighs and softly replies yes. This set Bella off on another round of tears. Wails try to escape her lips. Bella tries so hard not to scream that she grinds her teeth and bit her tongue. Sensing the acute distress his mate is in Alpha gathers Bella into his arms. He lifts Bella up, sits in the chair, and places Bella into his lap. Alpha lets out soothing rumbles and butterfly kisses are placed all over Bella's head and face in an attempt to calm and soothe his mate.

Moving back from the brink of insanity, Bella allows Alpha to give her the comfort she has so long denied herself. She begins to relax and enjoy the feel of Alpha's arms surrounding her. The heat from his body warms not just her cooler temperature, but her heart as well. The sounds that Alpha is emitting quiet the turbulence that is in her mind and the kisses appease her emotions. Bella realizes that her reaction to Alpha is the same as her reaction to Jacob. Instead of running away from the intimacy of Alpha holding her in his arms and on his lap, Bella simply decides to relish in it.

Almost purring like a comfortable kitten, Bella begins to scent Alpha's neck and shoulders. Breathing in his unique scent of man mixed with sandalwood and a hint of dark chocolate, Bella closes the gaps between them. Getting lost in the sensations of physically and emotionally surrounding each other and finally understanding where the other is coming from leaves the couple in a relaxed bubble just for them. Time seemingly stood still as the two let themselves enjoy what has been denied them for so long. Peace and joy entered into Bella. Lifting her head from Alpha's shoulder, Bella sees the cocoa brown eyes of the man she had always loved staring back at her. Jacob's presence in this situation was the balm she needed for her wounded soul. Not really knowing what to say, Bella bit her lower lip in hopes that Jacob would say something.

Chuckling at Bella's evasive tactic, Jacob decides to put her mind to ease.

"Bells, you don't have to look so worried. My Spirit Wolf and I are fine. We are on one accord and there is no division between us. I let Alpha speak because you needed to hear what he had to say and you needed to totally understand that side of me. Bells, you are pack and talking to you this way is necessary. I do not regret it or anything that he said because I feel and think the same way. We both love and respect you for you. We always have wanted what is best for you. You've never realized how important you are to the both of us. We needed a sure fire way to get you to see it," Jacob tells Bella.

"Oh, Jake I was so nervous that you didn't want anything to do with me after how I left here last night! I just couldn't bear not coming to talk to you. I know that I have been wishy-washy in my dealings with you and for that I am so very sorry. There is no excuse to how I have treated you, especially since you have truly been the only stable thing in my life for a while. I was so afraid that I would ruin our friendship that I just could not let go and let us see what a relationship could be. Now, I understand that some of this is due to being marked. As always, you see straight into the soul of me and you piece together what the situation truly is. Thank you, Jake and Alpha, for never giving up on me. Thank you for the love, understanding, and support that you've always shown me," Bella says just before she kisses Jacob on the cheek.

Blushing at the affection being shown by Bella, Jacob smiles his loving and sunny smile just for her. Squealing at seeing her favorite smile, Bella wraps her arms around Jacob tightly. Lifting Bella up from his lap, Jacob gets up out of the chair. Jacob put Bella down in front of him but Bella lost her footing and careened towards Jacob's strong chest. Catching her and bringing her flushed against his body, Jacob holds on to Bella. Bella brings her face up and looks at Jacob in the eyes. Love and other emotions swirl in the chocolate haze in his stare. Slowly, the two start to bring their faces closer to the other. Suddenly, Jacob pulls back and looks at his door, but leaves little distance between his body and Bella's.

"Jake! Jake! Man! Leeches have been on the res and they are not the Cullens!" Jared yells as he almost rips the back door off the hinges. After coming to a complete stop in the kitchen, Jared realized that he just interrupted something intimate between his Alpha and Alpha's mate. Chagrined at being the messenger, Jared hopes that Jacob wouldn't kill him for this.

"Go and get Leah, Quil, and Embry. Let them know that I want them her immediately," Jacob orders. With a salute Jared dashes back out the door happy he gets to see another day with Kim after intruding into what was possibly an encouraging and much needed scene between Bella and Jake.

"When Leah gets her I want her to take you to Old Quil's. Our fathers are currently there. You will be safe at all times so don't worry. When it's time I'll have you all come back so I can fill you in on what's happening. I won't keep this from you since it also has something to do with you as well. We will discuss everything later, okay honey?" Jake states to Bella.

"That's fine Jake. I trust you to do what is best. Thank you for not leaving me out of what's going on," says Bella.

Just then four people burst into Jacob's kitchen. Watching as they order themselves in front of their Alpha, Jacob waits until they are settled to begin speaking.

"Leah, I want you to take Bella to Old Quil's. You will guard her and our fathers until I call for you to return. Jared, I want you to continue patrolling in a tighter area around Old Quil's and where you found the scent. Get Seth to patrol with you. Quil and Embry go to where Jared found the scent and let me know what else you find. No one and nothing enters into this reservation until I have all of the information I need, is that clear?" Jacob says as he gives his pack their orders.

Each of them answers yes. Leah walks over to Bella as the guys immediately leave the house and phase.

"Come on Swan, seems like we are going to have a girl's day today. Let's get going before Alpha here gets his boxers in a bunch," Leah states and saunters away towards the back door.

Giving each other an encouraging smile, Jacob grabs Bella and hugs her tight. Kissing her forehead Jacob releases Bella from his arms and gently pushes her into Leah's direction. Bella hesitates for just a second. She then steps away from Jacob and towards Leah. The two leave the house.

Once the two girls are gone, Jacob collapses into the recently vacated chair. Jacob places his face in his hands and puts his arms on the table. The feelings of fear, hatred, and the desire to kill that which threatens everything he holds dear courses through Jacob's veins along with adrenaline. However, still too weak from a hasty healing, Jacob knows that his body is still not ready to fight. Jacob settles down to wait for everything to come his way.


End file.
